Farcical Feelings
by auspizien
Summary: [ZoSan Porn Star AU] Sanji knew it was absolutely foolish to fall in love with a porn star, but it wasn't like he was known for making wise romantic decisions. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the couch next to the other man, Sanji couldn't help the anxious flush that insisted on climbing up his neck to spread across his face in an embarrassing blush. Hands fisting in the fabric on his knees as he tried to keep himself from hyperventilating or breaking out in a nervous sweat; neither of which would be conducive right now. Casting a furtive glance to his left, Sanji found the man still watching him with an enigmatic stare – eyes burning excitedly – while a predatory grin lit up his face. Quickly shifting his gaze back to the white knuckled grip poised on his knees as he tried to calm himself despite the completely unbelievable situation he was currently in.

At nineteen years old, Sanji found himself in Mugiwara Studios next to none other than Zoro Roronoa; famous porn star. Rated hottest gay porn star three years running in Grand Line Guys, second highest viewed on Mugiwara, and voted as one of the Top Twelve "Supernova" male porn stars of the decade. Sanji had been hopelessly lost on the man ever since he had gotten a hold of his first male erotica magazine when he had been thirteen years old.

Now here he sat next to the man that had not only been his teenage obsession but the main protagonist in nearly all of his masturbation fantasies, and in a few minutes they'd be having sex. Sanji didn't know how he was expected to make it through the session without cumming embarrassingly early, or even look the man in the eye without turning bright red. It was one thing to jack off to someone, but meeting them in person just made it too surreal.

"Oi!"

Startled out of his panicked musings, Sanji jerked his head up to face Zoro whom was still watching him far too intently, and for the first time Sanji really got a good look at the man. Iconic green hair – a darker shade of emerald when not under lights and cameras – was far less vibrant in person and his skin was an erotic bronze that made Sanji's mouth water. A strong jaw bordered a classically handsome face – the lines Sanji had more than memorized at this point – which contained those sharp eyes that Sanji could stare into for days.

"Hm?" Sanji hummed innocently, not entirely trusting himself to speak just yet as he wasn't sure he would be able to articulate anything properly at the moment. Lips pressing into a thin line as his eyes widened curiously, gaze flickering between the man's stare and his naked torso in hopes that he wasn't too obviously flustered by the other man's presence.

Zoro jerked his head to the side and Sanji followed the motion, finding the camera having been set up along with the few crew members that were there to assist in the shoot. Mics angled above them to no doubt catch every moan and whimper that was about to take place, and lights being angled and turned in their direction to illuminate the room. Sanji was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was soon going to be having sex in front of all these people.

They had been waiting for the crew to get set up to film the pre-sex interview between him and Zoro, and it seemed that Sanji's time was finally up. The main cameraman – Ace – hovered behind his recorder as he just finished setting up the device before looking up at the two men with a large grin. Motioning towards them, he turned the camera on and Sanji was faced with the sharp red light that meant recording had begun.

"So... Sanji," Ace crooned, angling the camera a little more towards the blond as Sanji gaze darted up to the other man, "First time on camera; nervous?"

"A little." Sanji admitted hoarsely, relieved that his voice came out in a gruff grumble rather than with a nervous crack. The last thing he needed was to squeak out a response and have his first impression make him out as a blushing, timid twink. Swallowing thickly, he noted the expectantly look on Ace's face as he remembered that these pre-session interviews were about divulging a little to get the viewers invested before adding, "I'm a bit of an exhibitionist so I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Well, you'll be with a seasoned expert." Ace offered cheekily, turning the camera back to catch the both of them once more and adding, "Is it intimidating starting off with such a legend?"

"I've seen some of his work," Sanji mused humorously, deciding against admitting the fact that not only was he well versed in all the man's work, but he had probably seen all of his videos hundreds of times over. Remaining aloof as he cast a playful glance at the other man and shrugged, "I'm not threatened."

Zoro's eyebrows shot upwards at the comment, and Sanji turned back to Ace with a cocky grin plastered across his face; more than a little smug at being able to unnerve the other man. Ace cackled loudly in response as he no doubt got Zoro's reaction on camera before taunting Zoro loudly, "Oh ho, Roronoa; looks like he's calling you out."

Sanji could feel how tense the man had gotten just from sitting a few feet away from him and soon felt that burning gaze back on him. Holding his breath as he turned to look at him as Zoro cracked a feral grin and muttered, "Well, if he's seen my stuff then he knows what's in store for him."

Sanji mouth went dry under the force of that gaze accompanied with such a sexually charged comment; it was like living one of his fantasies despite the fact that none of them could hold up to the real thing. Zoro's gaze was pinned on him and it was as though Sanji were the only other person on the planet, the look taking Sanji's breath away as he really had not been prepared for the sexual demon that was Zoro Roronoa.

"No better time than now to prove it." Ace noted, casting a glance behind him to make sure that the guy with the mic was ready before turning back to the two men on the couch. Giving a short signal which Sanji was still deciphering before being swiftly interrupted by Zoro.

A strong hand was grabbing his jaw and pulling him into the other man for an aggressive kiss, Sanji not nearly prepared for the fact that he was currently being kissed by the man he had dreamed about for years. Barely able to savour the moment before Zoro was shoving him back into the couch to deepen it, tongue forcing its way into his mouth with little warning.

Reaching out a trembling hand, he tried to get a hold of himself as he grasped at the other man's bare arm in an attempt to get a firm hold. Eyes darting up in minute worry as the man had no doubt felt the shake of his hand and the nervous quaking that was still rocking through his body. When he met Zoro's gaze, he found a knowing look smouldering back before he angled his mouth away from the camera to very subtly murmur in Sanji's ear, "What happened to all your big talk?"

All of Sanji's nervousness suddenly drained away to be replaced by seething indignation, unable to stop himself from reacting to the taunting words as he surged forward. Hands tangling in the man's short hair to give near painful tugs as he angled his mouth once more over Zoro's to kiss him. Taken aback for only a moment, Zoro soon reciprocated and it quickly became one of the hottest, messiest, and most arousing kisses Sanji had ever had in his short life.

Pushing the blond even further into the plush cushions, Zoro climbed almost fully on top of Sanji while his hands began making quick work of the shirt he had been supplied by the studio. Fingers crooking in the gaps of the fabric before tearing it open with a swift jerk, a ripping sound echoed in the room followed by the pinging of several buttons skittering across the floor. Sanji failed at smothering his gasp of arousal at the dominating action, pants instantly growing tighter as he felt Zoro's smirk against his lips.

A hand dropped to palm at his pants and this time he didn't even bother to try and withhold his breathy moan, head tipping back against the armrest. Zoro's mouth latched onto Sanji's neck – teeth and tongue worshipping the flesh it found – while his hands began working at getting Sanji's pants undone. It seemed that the kissing portion was finished and it was time to move onto the next scene; a blowjob and three position changes Sanji reminded himself idly.

Clothes were very quickly discarded, and Sanji soon found himself on his knees in front of Zoro's throbbing cock as he could hardly believe he was moments from sucking it. The member far bigger and much darker than in any of the magazines – which was a damn shame – as Sanji swallowed thickly at the notion that it was going to be inside him soon. Impatiently thrusted towards Sanji's face, the blond forced himself to stop staring and leaned forward to lick the tip curiously.

A little salty, but mostly just tasting of the dull musk of the other man, Sanji soon found himself throat deep on the cock as he eagerly took the man as far as he could. Zoro made a pleased sound in response that only urged Sanji on as he was quickly becoming addicted to the taste of the other man; not to mention still in disbelief that he had Zoro Roronoa's cock in his mouth.

Relaxing his throat, he guided Zoro's hands into his hair to let the man set the pace and moaned thickly as Zoro didn't even hesitate before taking advantage of him. Large hands fisted in Sanji's hair to keep him in place as Zoro set up a wicked pace that had saliva coursing down Sanji's slick chin to drip into his lap, eyes rolling back into his head as all he could do was moan as his mouth was perfectly abused.

A guttural groan of shock slipped passed Zoro's lips, accompanied by a panicked look as he swiftly removed from himself from Sanji's mouth. Hand still tangled in the blond locks as Sanji managed a small smile of triumph in disbelief that he had managed to make the porn star nearly cum with his mouth alone. His breathless gloating was short lived however, as Zoro was quickly picking him up and carrying him over to the nearby bed.

Sanji could distantly hear the cameras following, but he was far more interested in the determined glare currently plastered on Zoro's face. An expression he didn't think he'd ever really seen before, but before he could contemplate it further he was being tossed face first on the bed and a tongue was shoved deep in his ass. Barely able to get up on his knees as Zoro's hands grasped his ass almost painfully and seemed to be set on getting his tongue as far inside the blond as possible.

Time blurred as Sanji gasped into the bed covers and everything melted into a hazy wave of pleasure, the only thing he was able to concentrate on was Zoro's tongue and the throbbing of his own cock. Pleasure mounted far too quickly as he couldn't remember anything having ever felt this good in his life, orgasm pooling in his gut as he thrusted his hips back into Zoro's face and-

"Cut!"

Sanji was slammed back into the harsh reality that was the room they were in and the people that accompanied them as he turned over and found Zoro pulling away from him with a detached look. Cock still firmly erect between his tanned thighs with traces of Sanji's saliva glistening on the tip, the member bobbing tantalizingly as he walked away to the amenities table to grab a bottle of water and begin chugging it.

"C'mon, blondie." Ace commanded as he made his way over to the bed, nabbing the blond's attention and jerking a thumb over in the direction of the bathroom, "Need to get you prepped."

"Uh," Sanji grunted out unintelligibly, a blush once more creeping up his chest and onto his neck as he vaguely pointed in the direction of Zoro. Still a little dazed over what had just happened and what he had just done with the famous porn star, "But he already..."

"Yeah..." Ace chuckled in amusement, shaking his head in childish reprimand, "That's not going to be nearly enough for what's going to happen."

That comment effectively had the blush climbing the rest of the way up to envelope his face, as he stood and followed after the man with his head ducked low. Refusing to meet the eyes of any of the cast members, and definitely not wanting to meet Zoro's gaze as he made it into the bathroom. A few minutes of prep – with a far more lube than he would have deemed necessary – and he was back on the bed in much the same position he had been in earlier.

Zoro taking his place behind him, Sanji began clenching and relaxing his hands in preparation as he was still mildly in shock over the fact that the other man was going to be inside him in a few moments. The idea absolutely unbelievable as the events that had lead him up to this moment still didn't feel entirely possible. Swallowing nervously as he glanced over his shoulder to find the other man watching him closely.

"Ready?" Zoro bit out with his trademark grin – the one that always got Sanji hot no matter what video he watched – it was always the expression the man gave before he really got started at what he was good at. Saliva drying up once more, Sanji was left with a parched throat and a slack jaw as he stared back at the man.

Taking a moment of reprieve, Sanji noticed Ace and crew finishing up getting set for the next shot before turning his back on Zoro and snapping haughtily, "Try not to bore me."

"Alright." Ace purred happily, Sanji enjoying the growl of annoyance that came from behind him, "Action."

Zoro's hand – which had seconds ago been placed gently on his hip – took a biting grip on his hip as his other grasped his own cock which he slapped against Sanji's opening playfully. Sanji could almost hear the other man grinning happily behind him and had to refrain from saying something snippy as he waited for the man to just get on with it. A few more slaps had Sanji impatiently wiggling his ass back at the other man before he felt a firm press of the head at his entrance.

And without any more warning Zoro was slamming all the way inside him with a single thrust, the motion a tangible concoction of pain and pleasure as Sanji was forced breathless. Sanji forgot where he was for several seconds as the glorious slide of the other man entering had him lurching forward with an obscene moan, "Oh, fuck yes."

Zoro stilled behind him, and Sanji's whole body tensed in fear as he realized that that had definitely been off script, but no one called them to stop. In a few more moments Zoro began moving again – after he must've gotten a cue to continue from Ace – hips easing forward as Sanji completely forgot about his slip up and instead began basking in the indescribable glory that was Zoro Roronoa's cock.

For the next several minutes Zoro worked away at him with a pounding pace that was meant more for the cameras than it was for Sanji's sake, but the blond couldn't stop himself from enjoying it anyway. For the most part he just had to moan and take what Zoro had to offer, and he was more than grateful to do that. Drooling on to the bedspread as he whined happily at each burning thrust, a camera occasionally pointed in his face before returning to Zoro.

After several angle changes and different speeds, Zoro eventually pulled out and grabbed Sanji's ankle in a firm grip and flipped him over in a single motion. Leaning down, he scooped the blond up as easily as he had before and hefted him up until Sanji was able to wrapped his legs around the man's broad hips. A little bit of manoeuvring and Zoro was soon sliding back inside as Sanji clung to him desperately, shivering at the renewed stretch.

This had not been the position they had discussed, but no one seemed to want to stop them, and Sanji was still in shock that he was being fucked in such a crazy position. Arms tightening around Zoro's neck, he moaned breathlessly into the other man's ear as Zoro took a firm grip on Sanji's hips and proceeded to pound into him with much more control than Sanji would've thought possible in this position.

Though Sanji should've expected as much from the man and soon found himself once more getting back into the rhythm that Zoro had set. Ignoring the cameras hovering far too close, Sanji tightened his legs and began working his hips back in time with each of Zoro's movements; crying out as each thrust managed to get deeper than he had ever felt before.

"What are you doing?" Zoro grunted roughly into his ear, trying to keep his words hushed so the mic wouldn't pick up on it but unable to keep the breathy arousal from his tone. Hands readjusting for a better hold as seemed to be trying to speed up his thrusts to break out of Sanji's timing.

"Helping." Sanji murmured back through a heady groan, teeth coming to latch onto Zoro's earlobe and nipping playfully as he tightened around Zoro's next thrust. Sanji's moan echoing Zoro's own choked gasp as the man's thrusts were beginning to become a little less controlled as he opted for a more rapid pace; Sanji still able to match it however, to Zoro's clear annoyance.

"Stop it." Zoro warned, with a hint of aggregation slipping into his tone, the notion completely shattered however by the glorious sensation of his cock inside Sanji urging the blond on. Becoming more bold, he unwrapped his arms from around the man's shoulders and clasped his neck with his hands. Leaning back to place a sloppy kiss to the man's slack mouth as he murmured against thin lips.

"Why?"

Angling Sanji farther back so Zoro had more leverage to rock the blond onto his cock, using Sanji's arms on his neck to swing the blond onto himself. Zoro slammed into the blond a few times so Sanji's cries could cover his bitten response, "Cuz I'm going to come."

The answer alone was enough to have Sanji's legs stilling in shock and his guts twisting in arousal as that was never something he'd thought he'd ever hear the man say. Especially not from the guy that was praised as being able to last for as long as he damn well pleased; had Sanji really had enough of an effect on the guy to...

Sanji must've been musing for too long and missed the cue as Zoro was quickly walking them back towards the bed – and if that wasn't an incredibly new sensation – before being tackled onto the sheets with Zoro still inside him. Back on the bed, Zoro had Sanji's legs hooked over his shoulders as he bent the blond in half while attempting to bruise Sanji's ass with each thrust. Knees touching his ears as Zoro made a guttural off hand comment of, "Fuck, you're flexible."

The arousing praise setting a fire in his gut which was just enough to send him over the edge, Zoro keeping up his pace as it just caused the waves of pleasure to hit him harder. Each slamming thrust pushed another squirt of cum from his quivering dick, the spunk splattering across Sanji's unbashedly euphoric face.

Reeling in the waves of his orgasm, he could barely focus on Zoro beyond the sensation of the man eventually stilling over him and the pulsing sensation that quickly followed inside of him. Blinking dizzily up at the other man that was braced above him, brow furrowed and mouth gaping as he quivered through his orgasm. Sanji could feel his spent cock twitching as seeing the man cumming was a millions times more arousing in person.

After a few moments of heavy panting as they both recovered, Zoro pulled out which prompted an illicit moan to be dragged from deep in Sanji's chest. The cameras were likely filming his quivering hole and the obscene amount of cum leaking out of it, but Sanji was far too distracted by the man still half on top of him. Panting heady, moist breaths onto his face as he watched Sanji with an eager expression despite the fact that he had just cum moments before, surely not able to go another round though the look on his face was telling of a different answer.

Through the euphoric daze of his orgasm, Sanji managed to flick out his tongue to lazily lick up a glob of cum smeared across his lower lip. Sucking it into his mouth with a pleased moan as Zoro watched the entire display with wide eyes and a jaw hanging minutely open, a twitch on Sanji's hip giving away just how affected Zoro was by the small action. A victorious smirk plastered across Sanji's still blissful face which caused an indignant scowl to form on Zoro's, the man pushing away with a huff and climbing off the bed.

Barely getting himself pushed up in time to find Zoro already ducking into the showers, trying to ignore the small twinge of rejection in the pit of his stomach as Ace made his way over. Blatantly ignoring the obvious erection the other man had as Sanji looked up expectantly, awaiting the critique on his first session.

"Not bad." Ace cajoled with a wide grin, "You're pretty damn good."

Sanji just gave a relieved nod in gratitude, not really confident enough to talk while he still had cum all over his face. Though he was a lot less bashful in front of the crew members now than he had been earlier; after having them all watch him get fucked there was little that was embarrassing to him at the moment.

"Go shower." Ace jerked his head in the direction Zoro had gone, "Video will be posted on Monday; Nami will contact you with information on your next session."

Nodding as he pushed himself to his feet, Sanji stumbled for a moment on still very unsteady legs as he became aware of what his body had just been put through. A pleasant ache in his rear as a reward as he meandered over to showers, still a little unsure how he was supposed to feel after everything that had just happened.

In the bathroom there were several large, luxurious stalls to choose from – many of which were likely used for filming – as he chose one and immediately stepped underneath the hot spray. Having already showered before the shoot, he was relatively clean aside from what Zoro had gotten all over – and inside – him. A blush once more lighting up his cheeks as his hands stilled in their scrubbing, eyes closing as he was already reliving each touch and caress to his body from the other man.

Distantly, he could hear the other shower running as thoughts of the other man began circling in his head. It had been his ultimate fantasy for years to be able to sleep with that man, and having finally done it his dreams had easily paled in comparison to the real thing; but now that it had happened he wasn't sure what he had was supposed to be feeling.

Sex wasn't a particularly new thing to him, and while getting filmed had been a fun experience it hadn't been that disconcerting, but as far as Zoro went he couldn't shake the weird ache in his chest that hadn't gone away. While Zoro had completely lived up to his expectations – both sexually and personally – Sanji couldn't help but feel a little disheartened that the session had only been that.

By the time he had finished showering, Zoro had long since left the bathroom and Sanji was able to take his time getting dressed in solitude. Pulling on a button up and beginning to do up the front as he began to wonder what exactly the etiquette was for after such situations; was he supposed to go say hi and thank him for a good shoot? Or ignore him and pretend it hadn't happened?

Fingers faltering on the final button he couldn't help the rejuvenated pang of rejection in the pit of his stomach at how distant and bored the man had acted around him all day. Though Sanji knew he shouldn't have expected any different, it was all exactly like his normally portrayed character in any of his videos; to him Sanji was just another notch in his bedpost.

"Stupid." Sanji muttered softly to himself, doing up the last button as he shook off the morose thoughts. It was utterly ridiculous for Sanji to expect anything to happen afterwards; it was nothing personal. Grabbing his bag and making to leave the bathroom, he made a mental note to forget any remnants of his teenage crush and reminded himself that it was just work.

When Sanji exited, he noted Ace and Zoro chatting just off set, the brunette cackling wildly about something while a deep scowl was etched into the other man's face. Sanji paused for a moment – sorely tempted to go over and introduce himself to the other man without the presence of cameras – but remembering the cold shoulder he had been given moments before had him deciding against it. Readjusting the strap on his backpack as he turned and made his way out of the studio, desperately trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken a week of melodramatic lamenting, several bottles of rather expensive Irish whisky, and a few – more than comfortably aggressive – wank sessions in the shower at one in the morning to fully get over what had transpired between Sanji and the frustratingly attractive porn star. Even now as he stood on the balcony to his apartment while casually puffing on his fifth cigarette in the past hour, his shoulders still remained tenuously hunched in his aggravation. All of his vexation and musings coming to a single inevitable conclusion; you should never meet your heroes.

"So what?" Usopp shrugged from just behind the patio door, lounging on the living room couch while lazily perusing through his text book for school. A notebook open beside him where he was occasionally scribbling down notes for later, as he tapped a pen against the pages idly before continuing, "It wasn't like anything was going to happen."

"I know that." Sanji snapped grouchily, a little sleep deprived from the night before as he was still far too haunted by the memory of Zoro's lips on him to fall asleep properly. Even when he did he just ended up waking up in the morning with an earnest erection and vague memories of his session earlier that week. Hunching even further on the railing with his cheek falling into his palm, he bemoaned, "I can't help it..."

Despite Sanji's best efforts to convince himself that to Zoro the whole ordeal had just been work, deep down he couldn't stop the romantic in him from hoping that something more could have come from it. It had been surprising enough that when he had put his application in to Mugiwara Studios that they had accepted him, but when they immediately paired him with Zoro Roronoa he had nearly fainted from the shock alone. It had obviously been ludicrous for him to imagine anything would happen between them afterwards, but that hadn't stopped him from imagining it.

However, it seemed that the limit of his fantasies was going to be the camera, and even then that might have been his only chance with the man. After this he could get paired with any number of people in the company depending on Nami's preferences, and Zoro was likely to be scheduled to do another shoot with some other twink. Considering the amount of men the guy had been with he had probably already forgotten about Sanji.

"Have you watched the video?" Usopp inquired absently, gazed turned away to his notebook as his hand flew across the page while furiously writing some bullet points. His roommate's words pulling Sanji from his depressing spiral of self loathing as he pushed himself away from the railing and turned around to look at the man.

"No..." Sanji admitted carefully, pulling the last acrid drag of his dying cigarette into his lungs and flicking the butt into the ashtray before muttering, "Have you?"

"Yes, Sanji." Usopp bemused sardonically, not even bothering to look up from his textbook as he lazily flipped a page and muttered, "I specifically enjoy watching porn of my roommates."

"Hey, whatever gets you off, man." Sanji held up his hands innocently in jest, before dipping his fingers in his breast pocket to fish around for another cigarette. Face falling when he found the packet empty and realizing he'd half to wait until he could stop by the store to buy another pack before he could huff away any more of his disappointment on a smoke.

"Why haven't _you_ watched it?" Usopp countered – completely unfazed – finally glancing up from his textbook to gaze critically at Sanji. The blond's hand falling from his empty pocket to hang pathetically at his side as he pursed his lips upon Usopp's accusation, "I thought you'd be the first one to watch it. You and him; it'd be your own personal fantasy come true."

"I'm having a hard enough time trying to forget it." Sanji muttered petulantly, hands finding his pockets and shoving them in as far as he could in an effort to pout. Glancing away from Usopp's calculating look to stare at the beige wallpaper in the living room, vaguely remembering the erotic tan of Zoro's skin as it moved above him, "I don't need a video to remind me."

Usopp gave a hopeless shrug and turned back to his book, once more allowing himself to get drawn into the passage as he tuned Sanji out. Trudging his way out of the living room, Sanji couldn't begrudge the man for his behaviour; it had been the same roundabout conversation they had had the entire week as Sanji came to terms with his mediocre impression on the other man.

Heading for the door, he decided there was no better time then now to go grab himself a new pack of smokes, getting one shoe on when his cell began to ring. Digging it out of his pocket and poising the phone between his ear and shoulder as he finished wrestling on his other shoe while grunting, "Hello?"

"Ah, is this Sanji?" A gloriously familiar female voice trilled happily.

"Nami darling!" Sanji crooned excitedly, tone immediately shifting as he finished lacing up his shoes and pushed himself to his feet. Sanji had been expecting her call at some point during the day, but it still hadn't kept him from being unbelievably nervous to receive it; having not watched the video he honestly wasn't sure what was in store for him. Ducking into the kitchen to snatch his keys off the table as he mused lightly, "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you could come down to the studio," Nami cajoled eagerly, her happy tone taking some of the edge off as Sanji rationalized that if he were about to be fired she wouldn't sound nearly as pleased, "There is some work I'd like to discuss."

"Absolutely!" Sanji nodded keenly into the device, ignoring Usopp's questioning look of concern as he made his way out into the hallway of his apartment, fumbling with his keys as he asked, "When is a good time?"

"Four o'clock?"

"I look forward to it!" Sanji promised, call ending shortly after as he continued to make his way down the hall and towards the stairs. A myriad of jittery emotions beginning to swirl in his gut at the prospect of what was to come, and the critical decision that would most likely affect his career for the next several years.

~X~

They both sat opposite the stylishly dressed woman as she stood behind her desk haughtily, watching the two slack jawed men with an almost predatory grin on her face. Zoro's expression of shock mirroring Sanji's own as his eyebrows rose to get completely lost in his hairline at the woman's unbelievable words. Eventually Zoro finally broke the silence that had begun to hang between the three for a tad too long by grunting hollowly, "What?"

"You're the most viewed video on our entire website." Nami repeated eagerly – clearly very excited since she didn't even seem annoyed at having to repeat herself – hands clasping together ecstatically. A genuinely glorious smile lighting up her face and if she were in a cartoon Sanji could easily picture dollar signs popping up in her eyes as she continued, "The subscribers that we gained from you two alone has been phenomenal!"

Without knowing what to say, Sanji just blushed happily at the adorable woman's praise as he rubbed the back of his neck in timid embarrassment. Judging from her excitement and Zoro's obvious shock it seemed that it must have been a big deal, especially considering up until now Zoro hadn't ever had a video become highest viewed on the Mugiwara website – always consistently beaten out by Luffy.

"Wait." Zoro grunted, interrupting Nami as it seemed that his scowl was ever present even when he wasn't on set. A fact that was becoming severely more frustrating to Sanji as time went one due to the fact that the brooding bad-boy look worked really well for him, "Even Luffy and Boa?"

Nami simply nodded eagerly, hands still held over her mouth as though in an attempt to help restrain herself. Sanji still in a mild state of shock over the fact that he hadn't managed to fuck up his first attempt at a video, relieved that everything seemed to be going much better than he had ever hoped for. Finally managing to get his voice back as he piped up in confusion, "But it's only been up a week."

"I know!" Nami implored with glee, hands slamming down on her desk to emphasize just how excited she was over it as she leaned forward earnestly. "So I have a proposition for-"

"What is it?" Zoro grumbled tiredly, barely finishing his own inquiry as Sanji had never seen someone move so fast, but Nami had managed to clamber over most of her desk to snag the front of Zoro's shirt and drag him forward with a single jerk. The man barely catching himself on the desk as a rather embarrassing sound of shock was pulled out of him before his head was snapping up to growl menacingly in her face, "Watch it, woman!"

"Let people finish their sentences!" Nami reprimanded with a hiss, before releasing the man and returning her gaze back to Sanji with far too sweet an expression for what she had just done. Zoro falling back into his seat with an annoyed grumbled as Sanji now watched the women with his full, undivided attention.

"As I was saying..." Nami simpered before directing a rather sour look in Zoro's direction, "Before I was so rudely interrupted; I have a proposition for the two of you."

Sanji nodded in acceptance, glancing at the other man to find Zoro's gaze also flickering to Sanji for a moment before they both looked back at Nami; Sanji desperately trying to not let the moment of eye contact effect him more than it should. Neither of them saying anything in defiance of the offer as they quietly waited for her to continue.

"We want to sign you two up for several more shoots, a photo shoot, plus a more in depth interview." Nami explained ardently as she listed everything off on her fingers, a finger coming up to be placed thoughtfully on her lips as she mused aloud, "Maybe a swap exclusive..."

"Nami..." Zoro warned.

"Oh, lighten up." Nami brushed him off with an exaggerated roll of her eyes before turning on Sanji as it was clear by now that the relationship between the two was of an aggressively teasing nature. It also seemed that Zoro had little say in the matter despite his willingness to complain a lot, "So, Sanji; what'd'you think?"

There was a moment as Sanji's conscience sprung up – helpfully voiced by his roommate Usopp – to whisper cautiously into his ear that this was a very bad idea. Already tangled up as much as he was in his feelings for the emotional distant man, and here he was contemplating signing a deal that would just put him at risk to be rejected more. It was obviously a horrible, idiotic idea to even consider, "Sounds great."

"Fabulous!" Nami preened as a distant sound of his conscience groaning in frustrated defeat echoed in the back of Sanji's mind as all he could do was smile back at her stupidly. Continually ignoring his Usopp voiced conscience berating him for the rest of the meeting until Nami was waving them out of the office cheerfully, "I'll contact you both later this week with further details!"

Door barely closing to her office, Zoro was already taking off down the hall at a brisk pace – making for the elevator – as Sanji quickly strode after to catch up. Still quite mute over his shock of what had just happened and the self berating he was currently putting himself through for accepting such an awful contract. By the time he caught up with the man that was the cause of all of his mental turmoil, he barely had a moment to stand beside him before the doors to the elevator were sliding open and he was stepping in after him.

Standing beside Zoro as they waited for the doors to close while Sanji began nervously mulling over what to say; certainly now that they would be working together for the foreseeable future it would be good from them to actually have a conversation. It was an infuriating endeavour however, as part of him was just simply aroused by being in the vicinity of the other man; it was impossible not to be after having slept with him and spent the past six years fantasizing about him. Another part was much more anxious as he desperately wanted to say something that wouldn't make him sound like a complete stalker.

Sanji had managed to narrow his introduction down to one of two options as the doors had just barely finished sliding shut and Zoro was rounding on him. Jerking around to corner Sanji up against the nearest wall, hand planted firmly beside Sanji's head, bracketing him in as everything Sanji had been planning to say effectively died. Staring up wide eyed at the other man as he wasn't entirely sure what was about to happen; though judging from the heated look and familiar grin it wasn't anything too sinister.

"So," Zoro crooned with a chilling growl, leaning in a little further as Sanji didn't think he could raise his eyebrows any higher but managed to surprise himself. Inching a little to the side so Sanji was still able to keep a weary gaze on the other man as he murmured invitingly, "wanna come back to mine to practise?"

"E-excuse me?" Sanji stuttered in surprise, not entirely expecting his first conversation alone with the other man to be so instantly vulgar. Far too shocked by the man's forward nature to rationally respond to the question, despite the fact that every fibre of his being screamed yes with ferocious earnest. Despite the man's initially cold nature the other day, it almost seemed to good to be true that Zoro Roronoa was actually asking him back to his apartment.

"You're new to this," Zoro pondered idly, leaning even closer to the blond until Sanji was able to feel the heat radiating off of the other man and his face was inches from his own. Sharp eyes watching Sanji playfully as the blond could only stare ahead of himself while trying not to panic, "so I thought you might appreciate a little one on one?"

Normally the offer would have done Sanji in, but for some reason his comment was like a bucket of cold water to Sanji's previously raging hormones. Arousal doused immediately as he glanced to the side to meet Zoro's cocky gaze as he grumbled irritably, "You've got a lot of nerve saying that when I'm the guy that finally got you out of second place."

Zoro blinked owlishly in surprise for a moment – clearly caught off guard by Sanji's hostile nature – before a hardened scowl fell into place and he snapped icily, "You're sure being mouthy for a guy that was moaning on my dick."

"Coming from the dude that can barely hold his nut." Sanji taunted back snidely, barely getting the comment out before Zoro was on him. Crowding him up against the elevator wall with a threatening hand gripping his lower jaw aggressively, pushing Sanji's head back against the mirror as he leaned in to glare at the blond. Despite the situation Sanji couldn't stop himself from remembering that this was exactly the way Zoro had grabbed him the first time just before kissing him.

Eyes dropping to Zoro's lips before jerking back up, licking his lips nervously as Zoro's grip faltered and a heady air of tension began growing between them. Neither breaking their locked gaze as Sanji's mouth was beginning to grow dry in anticipation and he had to swallow obnoxiously to keep his tongue from getting parched. Seconds slowly ticked by as the elevator continued to descend and it seemed like Zoro was leaning in when everything suddenly halted.

With a sharp ding the elevator jerked to a stop and the doors began sliding open, both snapping their heads to the side to look at the person being revealed – Sanji only able to really gaze out of the corner of his eye due to Zoro's grip still firmly fastened to his jaw. Both of them looking at the man standing nervously in the elevator entry taking in the interaction between the two men as a blush began crawling up his face.

A long, awkward silence hung between the three men as they continued to watch each other quietly until the other man finally moved. Hand reaching out to very slowly press the elevator button as he watched the doors slide shut and separate them from each other. Once the elevator was back in motion making for the ground floor, Zoro was rounding on Sanji with his grip renewed.

Frown furrowing, before he blinked in confusion as he seemed to be recalling their earlier dispute and a wry smile formed on his lips. Shaking his head with a dismissive chuckle, he gave Sanji's jaw a little shake of reprimand before releasing it with a jerk and scathingly muttered, "It's called acting, you stupid twink."

Before Sanji could even react to the rude comment or the distasteful insult, the doors were sliding open once more and Zoro was stalking out without a backwards glance. Sanji watching him go as any last bit of consideration the blond had had for the man was effectively smothered. Barely stepping out of the elevator in time for the doors to close he was left standing numbly in the lobby as he watched Zoro storm out of the front doors and finally, out of sight.

"Stupid." Sanji muttered softly to himself, hating that he had just thrown away the exact opportunity he had been waiting for from the other man that he had never thought he'd actually get, and hating even more that the offer was just a hollow request.

~X~

After returning home, smoking half of his newly purchased pack of cigarettes, and kicking the lounge chair so hard that the foot rest sprung open with a painful groan of protest; Sanji had finally calmed down enough to regale a shocked Usopp of what had happened. Everything from the video, to the new contract, and even his infuriatingly arousing interaction with Zoro in the elevator. Finally ending his tale by pulling out a fresh cigarette, lighting it up, and musing about what he thought it would feel like to kick the porn star in his stupid face.

"Wait," Usopp paused and held up a hand while a confused look began scrunching up his face, still coming to terms with everything he had just been told. Having gotten caught up on the fact that Sanji had become an overnight porn celebrity for a tad too long before managing, "Weren't you hoping for him to offer to come over?"

"Well, yeah." Sanji hummed irritably, taking a long drag on his smoke before releasing a long stream out of the open balcony door and muttering shrewdly, "But you don't proposition somebody in such a condescending manner."

Usopp still seemed rather in shock by the whole situation, but was present enough to shake his head wryly and snort, "It's so like you to reject the guy you've been obsessing about for years because of his _tone_."

"Oi." Sanji snapped irritably, "You'd have too if you had heard him."

Usopp just shrugged hopelessly, eyes wide as he clearly had no idea what to do, or what he could possibly say that Sanji would want to hear. Which was quite fair, as most of Sanji's ranting for the past several minutes had solely been for his own benefit and would have probably happened whether Usopp had been home or not. Unfortunately, the university student was home and was now subject to Sanji's venting.

"'New to this'." Sanji mimicked shrilly as he had begun stalking across the living room with an anxious pace before turning aside and biting out harshly, "God, what an asshole!"

"But you are new to this..." Usopp pointed out slowly.

"I know that!" Sanji snapped hysterically, rounding on his roommate whom suddenly looked like he sincerely regretted making the comment. Waving his cigarette free arm above his head to emphasize his point as he wailed, "But I didn't need him to rub it in my face!"

Usopp pursed his lips pointedly, holding up a finger politely as he waited for a facial cue from Sanji before continuing as he muttered slyly, "But it's okay if he rubs other things in your face?"

"You're fired." Sanji bit out flatly, but the comment causing an unfortunate thought to occur to the blond. Despite rejecting the man in the elevator they would still be doing several scenes together courtesy of Nami. Which meant that the man would indeed likely be rubbing a great many things on Sanji's face, and Sanji was faced with the realization that condescending or not he would still have to have sex with the man at some point in the very near future.

"Just forget about him then, call Nami back and say you've changed your mind," Usopp began listing off options hopelessly as a fiendish thought began to occur to the blond. One that would not only let him get back at the vexing green-haired man, but also prove him wrong all at once, "Quit?"

"Oooh no." Sanji purred happily, extending a firm finger towards the other man excitedly as he realized he was ideally going to get everything he wanted whether Zoro liked it or not, "I'm gonna do it; and I'm gonna show him I'm sure as hell not new to this."

"Cuz that couldn't possibly go wrong." Usopp muttered shrewdly between his fingers, having dropped his chin into his hand as he was obviously becoming exhausted by dealing with Sanji's drama at this point. Sanji not the least bit deterred by his roommate's scathing comments as he finished his cigarette and tossed into into the ashtray before closing the balcony door with finality.

~X~

Over the course of the next week Sanji had come to terms with several things involving the sexual behemoth that he had once considered a god. First of which was that the man was a conceited asshole that believed the world revolved around his dick, the second was that despite Sanji still having an abhorrent crush on the man he wasn't gonna let that stop him from putting the man in his place, and thirdly, regardless of whom he was having sex with on camera he was going to do a damn fine job.

Details of their contract were finalized by Nami fairly quickly and it wasn't long before a rather large package arrived in his mailbox sent from Mugiwara Studios. Ripping open the envelope, he pulled out several packets of paper which gave dates and times for the first couple shoots that Nami had planned for them. Snagging the one with the earliest date on it to begin prepping himself for whatever it was she had planned for their next video.

Flipping through the few pages of script that was demanded of him, his eyes skittered across the much more detailed sections highlighting the positions that were wanted and the vague plot that was required. A devilish smirk curling his lips as he realized that he was going to be able to pull off this next shoot without even trying as he murmured, "Too easy."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Compared to the first time he had been on set with the other man – a nervous, blushing wreck – this time he was the picture of a perfectly composed professional. It was shocking what a single session in front of a camera along with a healthy dose of rejection could do for one's motivation; not that Sanji had ever been that shy to begin with. However, his previous encounter with the disgruntled porn star had managed to stifle what little reservations he had remaining about the other man.

Hands coming up to adjust the sleek black tie around his neck, he tugged it snugly into the collar of the finely ironed white button up he had been supplied with. Dropping a hand to smooth out any wrinkles that might have still been in the fabric as he was determined to get the shoot done flawlessly the first time. As he made his way out of the bathroom he idly checked the buttons on the cuffs were done up properly while his gaze was drawn to the set.

Nearing the classroom that was set up, he found Ace and various other crew members scurrying about setting up multiple cameras at different angles in preparation. It seemed that since their first video, the funding Nami was providing for this shoot was infinitely better, not to mention the set was definitely much classier if not hilariously cliche. Several rows of desks, an out of date chalkboard, and a sturdy teacher's desk that was about to get a thorough use.

Zoro was already seated at the desk at the front of the classroom – flipping through a magazine with a droll look on his sour face – already dressed for the part of school professor. Sanji refrained from biting his lip and instead opted for gnawing on the inside of his cheek as the spectacle of the man filling out a suit was one he hadn't prepared himself for. Even hunched over the desk as he was Sanji could already feel a flush of arousal scurrying up his neck as it was a scenario that he had always dreamed of seeing the other man in but having never been privy to.

Finding the desk in the middle of set that he had been assigned to sit in, he plopped down and kicked his feet up onto it as he slyly gazed at the other man from behind his bangs. Tweed jacket just a tad too tight across his normally broad shoulders had Sanji's fingers itching to know what it would feel like to slide underneath, to grasp at the muscular body still hidden by a smart dress shirt. The opportunity was only a few minutes away but Sanji already found himself ridiculously impatient to get a hold of the man once more.

After coming to the disillusioning conclusion that Zoro was nothing more than a conceited jackass; it had become infinitely easier to think of the man in a simply sexual light. Now all he really wanted was to get the man back inside him so his memories of their other time together would stop haunting him so furiously.

"We're almost ready here." Ace called out, dragging both actor's attention to him as he inquired with a smirk, "How you two doing?"

"Great." Sanji responded cheerfully at the same time Zoro gave a grunt in response, certainly not the grinning idiot he was on their first shoot several weeks ago. However, as Sanji watched him tuck away the magazine in one of the desk drawers he noticed that it seemed the man looked bored; a fact that Sanji was intent on changing in a few minutes.

A bit more time passed as Ace finished up the last touches with his camera angles and lighting, then a little bit of conversation took place between the three of them on script and position details. Zoro just nodding along lazily as it was clear he had heard the speech a hundred times before – which he most likely had – as Sanji paid a tad closer attention so as not to mess anything up. It wasn't long afterwards that Ace was hurrying off set and ducking behind the camera and they were starting.

"Aaaction." Ace hummed happily, flicking a button on the camera as a red light flared into life and the room suddenly fell eerily quite as everything else faded away. It was surprisingly easy for Sanji to forget that there were at least a dozen other people there watching them, but he supposed he was so used to fantasizing about these situations with the other man that it was easy to pretend no one else existed when it was just them.

Adjusting the arms he had crossed stubbornly over his chest, he vaguely kept in mind the loose script Ace had wanted them to follow, though having off handedly told them to have some fun with it. Turning his head to the side to glance at the clock on the wall, he feigned boredom as he turned back to face the front while scowling petulantly. However, when his gaze returned to the front Zoro had abandoned the papers on his desk in favour of turning a very intense gaze onto Sanji.

The shiver that raced up Sanji's spine was inevitable when faced with the raw sexual charisma of the other man while he was in character, and regardless of their previous confrontation Sanji couldn't stop himself from revelling in every second of it. Years of watching other people in the same position he was, and now he had the man all to himself – certainly not in all the ways he would've liked – but he would take what he could get.

"Get your feet off the desk." Zoro ordered huskily, the deep timbre the man had adopted for the scene affecting Sanji embarrassingly fast as this time he didn't even try to hide it as he bit his lower lip earnestly. Loving the way Zoro's gaze dropped for just a moment to look before returning to meet Sanji's gaze with a renewed effort to appear steadfast.

"Make me." Sanji goaded teasingly, letting a hint of arousal trickle into his voice – the student he was portraying was in love with his teacher after all – watching for Zoro's reaction with a playful smirk. The irony of their situation was not at all lost on the blond, but if anything made the script quite easy to memorize and repeat; a lot of the words not even feeling forced.

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me." Sanji jeered pleasantly, thoroughly enjoying being able to talk somewhat rudely to the other man without having to worry about the retaliation of being slammed against a wall, well at least not yet. There was plenty of time and several more future shoots to look forward to over the next couple months.

Zoro rose sharply, finally giving Sanji a proper look at the snug fitting suit that clung to the other man in unfairly tantalizing ways. A single button done up on the front of the jacket pulled all the seams and lines of the coat taut around his waist and accentuated just how tapered the man's impressive physique was. The fitted pants – intentionally one size too small – clung to his thick thighs as Sanji would give anything to have the man turn around so he could see what his ass looked like.

Refraining from breaking character, he returned his gaze back up to Zoro's where the man had very obviously noticed Sanji's straying gaze. Scowl hardening a little further as he snapped his fingers aggressively, pointed at the floor beside himself and growled, "Get over here."

"Or what?" Sanji preened happily, loving the fact that was actually able to sass the other man without fear of reprehension. Asking the next line teasingly but knowing full well that in a few minutes the man would be following through on Sanji's taunting, "You gonna spank me?"

If Sanji didn't know better it appeared as though Zoro's resolve faltered for a moment, but was very quickly masked with an exasperated expression as he grunted flatly, "Would it teach you anything?"

"Maybe." Sanji cajoled with a wide grin, already shamelessly imaging what it was going to be like to have the other man punish him in such ways. He certainly wasn't opposed to it, and he was well aware that Zoro had done videos like it in the past; even much more risque ones than what they were going to do.

Zoro sighed heavily, his earlier aggression melding into defeat as he grumbled, "Not only do you waste your own time with these ridiculous detentions, but mine as well."

"Give me some incentive to stop then." Sanji countered easily.

"Hm?" Zoro inquired with a curious grunt, eyebrow arching high as he watched Sanji haughtily, and the blond had to fight back a grin at the banter. Sanji didn't know what it was about the man that got his blood burning so swiftly, but their repartee was already affecting him in ways that it really shouldn't; Zoro's stern glare and harsh grumble making Sanji breathlessly aroused within moments.

"You know why I do this." The words feeling strangely honest coming from his lips, gaze locked with Zoro as he began to wonder if the man had actually figured out why Sanji was here. Zoro certainly wasn't the only reason for him getting into pornography, but he was largely responsible for why Sanji had applied at Mugiwara Studios.

"Oh?" Zoro intoned curiously, feigning ignorance. Hand slipping into the pocket of his already too tight slacks as the other remained poised on the desk, watching Sanji daringly. It was all for show, Sanji had to remind himself sternly, none of Zoro's words or actions were actually inviting Sanji to make a move on him; it was all just for the cameras.

Heaving a dramatic sigh, Sanji kicked his feet off the desk and rose with a dramatic flourish, stalking to the front of the room in a few easy strides until he stood in front of the other man. Regardless of their age difference, Sanji's young, lanky figure lent him a height advantage as he stood almost exactly as tall as the other man and was able to lean in with a goading smirk.

"You know," Sanji mused – the words echoing his own true emotions – hand trailing along the desk until it eventually made contact with Zoro's. Revelling in the panicked twitch he felt before Zoro properly snatched his hand away, leaving Sanji wondering just how much of his reaction had been genuine, "I've liked you for a long time."

The words that would normally seem awkwardly forced and dialogue that always seemed painfully cliche, fell from his lips easily. Mugiwara had always had a little bit more convincing scripts than most studios, though it really helped that everything Sanji was saying echoed his actual emotions when it came to this man. Hands coming up to grasp the sleeves of the other man lightly, he crowded himself up against Zoro while the man refused to budge from his position.

"Ever since I first saw you I've been wondering what it'd be like..." Sanji trailed off, honestly forgetting whatever ridiculous anecdote he had been scripted to say as his lips hovered inches over Zoro's. Feeling the wisps of hot breath fluttering across his face as the man smelt faintly of alcohol, the narrow distance between them causing his skin to flush in his impatience. Arousal coiling in his gut as his grip on Zoro's arms tightened and he found his desperation to kiss the other man stemming from a much deeper place than just the acting they were doing.

Tugging down sharply, he closed the minute space between them as he sealed his lips over Zoro's and moaned in relief at the timid response he found. Deep in the back of his mind he knew Zoro was supposed to act surprised, but Sanji couldn't stop himself from basking in the glorious sensation of properly kissing the man. Before had been too rushed, too aggressive; here he was just supposed to be a teenage boy in love with his teacher, and in a way he kind of was.

A hand releasing its tenuous hold on Zoro's jacket, Sanji raised it to carefully thread through Zoro's hair as he urged the man closer to deepen the kiss. Sanji's tongue darting out to lick Zoro's upper lip before prodding teasingly, beginning to grow curious over the man's lack of response. It wasn't until he had managed to get his tongue in Zoro's mouth and start to kiss him more earnestly that Zoro finally reacted.

Hands twitching at first before surging up with surprising force to grip Sanji's waist, turning them both around and pushing Sanji up against the desk roughly. Biting down a complaint, Sanji just allowed himself a subtle nip to Zoro's lower lip which was met with a growl and an aggressive kiss in return. From what had moments ago been an unmovable statue, Zoro had sprung to life with a tenacity that was almost frightening.

Mouth slanting over Sanji's to finally kiss him back eagerly – oddly not nearly as aggressive as their first time – a furtive tenderness to his motions as his hands desperately moved over Sanji's body. A hand hiking Sanji's leg up over his hip as another came to grasp the back of the blond's neck to keep him from leaning out of the kiss. Backing Sanji up further onto the desk until he was finally sitting on it and papers were being sent to litter the floor, Zoro ignoring them in favour of forcing himself fully between Sanji's parted thighs.

Sanji's one hand still hadn't moved from where it had been nervously tangled in Zoro's jacket sleeve and he berated himself for the nervous tremor he felt there. Despite how real the confession had felt, he needed to stay in character and make sure he was reciprocating properly. Forcing himself to let go, he reached up to begin helping Zoro out of his jacket even as the man was already quickly working at unbuttoning Sanji's shirt.

When Sanji had managed to get the jacket partially down the man's arms, Zoro paused and stepped back a few feet to quickly jerk out of the confining clothe and throw it aside carelessly. Sanji remained leaning on the desk panting breathlessly from the short make out session they had just had as he vaguely felt a camera hovering over his shoulder. No doubt filming Zoro stripping as it was always a highlight of any of his videos, but Sanji couldn't help it as he stared slack jawed at the other man as it happened.

It was one thing to see it in a video, but it was a completely different thing to see in real life; especially when the man's predatory stare was turned on Sanji and he was powerless to look away. Zoro's dark eyes were locked onto his and for the first time Sanji honestly felt like the man was actually looking at him and not just faking it. Tan fingers slowly working off the buttons as Sanji's tongue darted out to wet his lips as more and more skin was slowly revealed.

By the time he had gotten the shirt undone Sanji was about ready to leap off the desk and rip it the rest of the way off himself, but then Zoro reached up, snagged the collar, and proceeded to do it for him. In fact, he did it far better than Sanji could have ever hoped for – with a little shimmy in his shoulders – as though he were paid to take his clothes off for a living, which Sanji supposed he technically was.

Jaw still hanging embarrassingly open as Zoro tossed the shirt aside and stepped back between Sanji's legs, both hands coming down to nab Sanji's thighs and tug him forward. An embarrassing squeak managed to get passed Sanji's lips, which only made Zoro grin harder as Sanji was beginning to realize the man was gloating. Not really given a chance to respond as Zoro finished unbuttoning Sanji's shirt and leaned down to lay a demanding kiss to the skin there.

Zoro's hands slid down Sanji's thighs to grip the blond's waist in a firm hold, pinning Sanji in place as he set about worshipping Sanji's body with his mouth and all the blond could do was let his head fall back in a distraught moan as he was beginning to realize just how out of his league Zoro was when it came to all of this. Sanji was well acquainted with sex and the human body, but Zoro had clearly been doing this for a lot longer as Sanji couldn't do much but lay back and gasp as the man's tongue completely unravelled his mind.

Keeping Sanji distracted with his mouth teasing the blond's nipple, Zoro began working the dress shirt off of Sanji's shoulders; tugging it down too quickly and forgetting about the cuff buttons. The shirt now a tangle around Sanji's hands as the blond's arms were effectively trapped behind his back thanks to the green-haired buffoon and his impatience.

"You-" Sanji started before he was cut off by Zoro's lips slamming over his own, indignant until he realized Zoro had done it to keep him from saying something he wasn't supposed to and ruining the shoot. Relaxing somewhat in gratitude as he allowed Zoro to continue to fiddle with Sanji's shirt until he felt a rather forceful tug, the cinching of fabric, and Sanji was pulling away with wide eyes. "Hey!"

Giving a forceful jerk of his arm, Sanji discovered that not only had Zoro not undone his cuffs to get the shirt the rest of the way off, but he had also tied the remaining fabric around his hands and wrists in a confining knot. However no one was calling for them to cut and judging by Zoro's cheeky grin they weren't about to stop him. Sanji attempted a few more times to wrestle a hand free but was soon halted by Zoro leaning down to tut, "You told me to make you stop."

Dark eyes glinted playfully, daring Sanji to say something out of character as the blond simply stared back at the older man lividly. Gifting him with a wry grin before leaning his face away from the camera and murmuring as quietly as he could against Zoro's neck, "This wasn't in the script."

"It was in mine." Zoro whispered back, dismissing Sanji before the blond even really had an opportunity to call Zoro's bluff and dropping to his knees. Sanji's previous annoyance forgotten as he watched in disbelief as another of his teenage fantasies was coming to life before his very eyes.

Zoro's fingers making quick work of Sanji's pants – the clothing soon also discarded on the floor – as the older porn star leaned over Sanji's throbbing cock intently. Sanji's mouth going dry in anticipation as Zoro snatched it up in a calloused grip and gave a few teasing strokes that had Sanji biting back a whimper. Sanji could hardly believe he was moments from having his cock sucked by Zoro Roronoa and had to make an effort to remind himself he was still being filmed.

Sanji leaned back on his bound hands, trying to get a better view, and watched as Zoro proceeded to take all of Sanji's cock immediately into his mouth without warning. The hot sensation causing his toes to curl, and as the head pressed against the back of Zoro's throat nothing in the world could've stopped him from whining loudly, "Oh, fuck~"

There was an odd sensation that took Sanji a moment to realize was Zoro smirking around Sanji's dick, before the man dipped his head forward once more and did what he was best at. It was widely known that the man easily gave the best blow jobs in the industry – one of his most notable videos was a foursome when he had first started off at eighteen – even with both of his hands busy with two other men he had still made the third cum with only his mouth. It was still one of Sanji's favourite videos, and he was also very quickly realizing why the man had cum so easily with Zoro's mouth on his cock.

Head tipping back, Sanji continued to moan obscenely as Zoro proceeded to give him the best blow job he had ever received. Tightening his lips at just the right moments, tongue teasing the head at just the right time, dipping down to envelope Sanji entirely with every single bob of his head; Sanji had to bite his tongue and think nasty thoughts almost immediately to keep himself from coming.

After nearly five minutes of blissful torture, Zoro's mouth retracted off of Sanji's dick with an obscene pop and the image of Zoro's mouth smirking down at him while covered in saliva after having just come off of Sanji's dick was going to haunt the blond forever. His already painfully erect dick gave a needy twitch as a whine slipped past his lips, Zoro's grin becoming predatory as he leaned over the blond while reaching for his own belt.

"Cut!"

Sanji wanted to curse aloud in his frustration, barely getting control over his scowl at being interrupted as filming was brought to a halt for the next scene. Zoro was panting a bit harder than Sanji had expected, and as they both straightened somewhat and tried to recover from what had happened, Zoro noted huskily, "Not bad."

Pushing himself up, Sanji remained leaning on the desk with his arms still tied behind his back as he was confused for a moment on what the man was talking about. Sitting wide eyed until he realized the man was referring to the whole take and he shrugged while countering scathingly, "It's called acting."

The look of surprise would've been worth it if not for the angry scowl that followed moments afterwards as they both recalled their dispute in the elevator a couple weeks ago. Zoro stalking away for a drink of water as Sanji was left naked on the desk wondering why he felt the need to rise to the other man's bait so quickly.

Brushing it off, he instead focused on the next several minutes of getting oddly prepped by a man that wasn't about to fuck him, and whom very obviously had an erection thanks to the display he had just witnessed. It was definitely one of the more weirder aspects of pornography, but thanks to Zoro's mouth on his dick he was horny enough to allow just about anyone to touch him. Eventually he was back on the desk, prepped, and more than ready as Zoro was back on set looking less irritable than he had when he left.

There was a bit of fumbling around with everyone getting back into position, but Ace was soon calling for them to start and Zoro was suddenly back in his space and perhaps even more intent than before. Two lube slick fingers were sliding into Sanji from the front as the other hand took a sharp hold of Sanji's cock and began stroking with an expertise that had the blond's head tipping back as he let out a tortured moan.

Hands still bracing on the desk behind him – trapped in the confines of his shirt – as all he could go was lean back and let the older man have his fun. One leg hooking behind Zoro's knee as the other crooked at his hip, the limbs desperately clinging to the other man the only way for Sanji to show just how needy he was at the moment. Foot pressing into the other man's upper thigh in a pitiful attempt to force him forward and get his fingers deeper, instead of the torturous, teasing pace the man was currently setting.

Judging from the wide grin on Zoro's face he was well aware of exactly what he was putting the blond through, and Sanji had to fight every instinct he had to break character and yell at the man for being a shitty cock tease. Pleading gaze locking on to Zoro's as every stroke of his hand, press of his fingers, and carefully heated look was all just designed to tease him and he was clearly enjoying Sanji's suffering.

Teeth finding his lip once more, he bit down on it through a particularly breathy moan as he decided to take matters into his own hands. As long as it wasn't too off script Ace shouldn't care, besides all they wanted was a good show and if he could throw Zoro off his game a little bit than it was that much better.

Tucking his hands underneath, Sanji fell back until he was resting on his elbows and he was able to get his legs in a much more controlling position around Zoro's waist. Keeping in mind the cameras and making sure he wasn't blocking any views, he hooked his ankles firmly behind Zoro as he dragged the man onto him and grinded his hips back as well. Effectively trapping Zoro's hand between his own hip and Sanji as the blond's head tipped back with a guttural groan at finally getting him in properly.

A quiet, disgruntled noise could vaguely be heard from above, but Sanji no longer cared if the other man was annoyed or not by his improvisations. Instead he just continued to ride out the waves of pleasure that were elicited from finally having the man back inside of him after so many weeks. Even if it was just his hand, Sanji had gotten a taste of the other man and now he was horribly addicted, regardless if the man was a self severing asshole or not.

For the next couple minutes cameras hovered awkwardly close to his shoulder and over Zoro's to get different angles as Sanji continued to use his legs to keep up the motion. Zoro's annoyance having faded fairly fast in exchange for slack jawed arousal that simply egged Sanji on. Acting or not, Sanji revelled in the gaze directed his way until Zoro seemed to get fed up – or he had been given a signal – and he was pulling away slightly.

Sanji watched eagerly as Zoro kept one hand firmly inside Sanji while the other worked at getting his pants undone, the action taking a little bit longer as he struggled to get the tight fabric down past his thighs. By the time he was fully exposed and ready, Sanji was unbelievably impatient; foot kicking the man in the rear to urge him forward and get on with it already. It had been all that had been on his mind for weeks really, constantly thinking of what it had been like when he had last had the man inside him.

Spending far too much time getting himself properly lined up for the sake of the cameras, Sanji sent the man a baleful look which was easily ignored. Glad the cameras weren't focused on his frustrated expression as Zoro playfully thrusted the tip of his cock against his entrance for far too long. However, when Zoro finally committed and slid inside with one smooth thrust Sanji had to bite his lower lip to keep from moaning something obscenely off script.

Head falling back, all he could do was brace himself on his elbows as Zoro immediately set a brutal pace that had him whimpering happily as that addictive need to be stretched was finally satisfied. Zoro's arms hooking under his knees and gripping his thighs in a possessive hold that was sure to leave marks as he slammed into Sanji over and over.

After waiting weeks to finally get back here, Sanji just allowed himself to relax, lean back, and accept everything Zoro was offering. Already having waited far too long as his eyes fell shut and he idly imagined that they weren't being filmed, that this wasn't something Zoro was getting paid to do.

Once the cameras had gotten enough, Sanji was jarred from his imaginings by Zoro roughly pulling out and dragging Sanji off the desk. The blond's eyes snapping open in surprise as he vaguely remembered the other position Zoro was supposed to take as an eager grin split his face. Zoro rolling his eyes with a barely concealed smile as he spun Sanji around and pushed him down onto the hard desk, unable to brace himself as Zoro took a firm hold on the bundle of fabric that was keeping Sanji's hands bound and used it as leverage to pull Sanji back onto himself.

With a much better angle, Zoro once again got his previous pace back as he seemed intent on getting as deep inside Sanji as physically possible. Laying his cheek on the desk, Sanji allowed his body to be rocked back and forth across the surface as he couldn't do much more than moan happily and thrust his hips back to meet Zoro's. Getting into pornography had been the best decision of Sanji's young life if only for this exact moment of having Zoro Roronoa bending him over a desk and thrusting into him with a murderous vengeance.

A rather poignant smack rung out in the quiet room as Zoro's hand connected with Sanji's rear, palming the abused flesh moments after with a greedy squeeze. Breathy moan getting trapped in Sanji's throat as he jerked in surprise after having completely forgotten about this part of the shoot. Zoro's motions slowing somewhat as he seemed to be taking a moment to actually enjoy himself as his hand connected once more on Sanji's ass.

Several more abusive hits had Sanji turning to press his forehead against the desk as he whined pitifully. The sensations becoming overwhelming as every time he clenched in response to a smack, Zoro would thrust in pointedly to get the most out of Sanji tightening around him. Biting his lip hardly kept his needy moans at bay as all he really wanted to do was beg for the man to let him cum already.

Hunching over Sanji's prone form, Zoro never broke his pace as he dragged his nails roughly down the tender flesh of Sanji's ass while preening, "I thought you wanted to be punished; is it too much?"

"Too good." Sanji slurred his response through a heady gasp, hating that his hands had been trapped for the entirety of this damn shoot as all he wanted was to touch the other man, or his own dick. Blearily wincing over his shoulder as he begged, "Please let me cum..."

Sanji could feel Zoro still for a moment before his hands slowly slid down to take a firm hold on Sanji's waist and the blond had to refrain from crying happily in relief. Zoro setting a gorgeous pace that no longer had anything to do with himself, the cameras, or teasing the blond; solely intent on just making Sanji cum. And it didn't take long; after only a few moments of working Sanji with deliciously timed thrusts Sanji found himself spilling over with a guttural moan as his only warning.

Pulling Sanji up at the last moment, Zoro held Sanji's quivering body against his as he was still buried balls deep within the blond as he exposed him for the cameras. Free hand coming down to milk every last drop from Sanji's weeping cock as his thrusts aimed to do the same; keeping the blond held in this position until the tension eventually leaked from him as his orgasm ended.

Placing him back on the desk, Zoro went about finishing himself off as he thrusted back into Sanji with a greedy pace that was no longer for the benefit of anyone but himself. Sanji's hips slamming repetitively against the edges of the desk as he was surely gonna have bruises later, riding the waves of pleasure until Zoro made a familiar grunt and this time pulled out. Sanji vaguely feeling hot splashes of the man's ejaculate decorating his abused rear as he just moaned happily at the knowledge that the man had once again cum thanks to Sanji.

A moment later Zoro was leaning heavily over Sanji, hand tangling in blond hair as Sanji's whole body quaked as he felt the man's teeth gently graze the shell of his ear before growling, "Learned your lesson yet?"

"Not even close." Sanji bemoaned happily, head dropping forward to gladly thud heavily onto the desk as he revelled in the sensations still rocking through his body. Legs quivering uselessly as they knocked against the desk, toes dragging on the floor as there was no way he was going to be standing up any time soon.

Ace could absently heard calling for the end of the shoot as Zoro went about untying the shirt and finally freeing Sanji's hands. Bringing them around to push himself up, Sanji rested on the desk as he still didn't trust himself to attempt walking. Placing a hand on his shoulder as he rotated it to try and get out the stiffness as Zoro watched him and grunted, "What was with that line?"

"Nah, nah." Ace waved Zoro off absently, as he neared the two naked men while musing, "I like it; it'll stay."

Only slightly relieved that he wasn't going to get in trouble for going off script several times, Sanji began to work the stiffness out of the other shoulder as he kept his gaze pointedly on Ace and asked, "So we done?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know when the video is posted." Ace grinned, "Nami will call with details for the next shoot."

"Cool." Sanji murmured tiredly, finally brave enough to push himself to his feet and then immediately making for the showers without a backwards glance to the two men. Fully intent on showering and getting out of here without having to make any more small talk with Zoro. After the way he had acted at the end of the other shoot, Sanji wasn't looking forward to another cold shoulder; best he get out while he could.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Cameras were still pinned on the two men as Sanji leaned down to lock lips with Zoro for the fade out clip. Tongue slipping into Zoro's mouth affectionately as he took these precious couple seconds to revel in the glorious experience that was kissing Zoro Roronoa. Pretending – despite Zoro's obvious disdain – that the way he was fondly kissing back actually meant something.

It was hard not to become completely awash with befuddled emotions when Zoro's hand would come up to grip the back of his neck to keep him from pulling away. Practically melting with contentment as his thumb would gently stroke at Sanji's neck and he could imagine for a few brief, happy seconds that this kiss wasn't just for show; that this kiss would be how Zoro would kiss someone he truly liked...

"Cut!"

Sanji was once again ripped from his minute fantasy as Ace called for the end of scene and Sanji was pulling away quickly before Zoro had a chance to bitch for him to get off. Removing the trick cuffs and hopping off the other man diligently, he ignored the breathless sensation of the other man's flaccid dick sliding out of him as he stumbled to his feet. Tossing the cuffs and the shredded remnants of his inmate costume towards one of stagehands and heading towards the showers; determinedly not watching Zoro take off the rest of his cop uniform that was still doing things to Sanji's weathered libido.

Though it was apparently a hopeless cause, as he was back up to fully erect before he had even gotten a towel from his locker. Scowling down at himself as he was becoming increasingly frustrated at how much his body continued to betray him when it came to the sexual Adonis he was currently being paid to have sex with.

It had been several weeks since they had done their first shoot together and since then had done a couple other videos that were met with great success. Some of them were horribly cliche with dialogue that ended up heavily altered thanks to the two of them butting heads, while others had just been simple scenes using toys or an outdoor location. Regardless, Zoro was nothing but professional during all of their filming despite his need to have a scowl permanently embedded on his face.

Shooting movies with the man had become a lot easier once Sanji had accepted the fact that the man was not the relationship sort – and certainly couldn't tolerate Sanji in any way – but it hadn't stopped Sanji from indulging his fantasies. It was a little off putting, but something Sanji could easily over look in exchange to work with him and get to have sex with him once a month...

Dropping his face in the towel he was holding, he groaned in self-loathing as he was becoming a little annoyed at how readily his body still reacted to Zoro. He had begun to hope that maybe if they did enough scenes together he could just get the damn bastard out of his system and move on.

"Hey..." Came a grumble of curiosity, Sanji glancing up in surprise to find the object of his current lamenting rounding the corner of the locker room with his eyes firmly affixed to Sanji's junk. If Sanji weren't slightly mortified he might've been a bit more smug at the brief tone of indignation that could just faintly be detected in Zoro's tone. "Still hard?"

"Yeah?" Sanji bit out grouchily, "So?"

It had become so second nature to banter aggressively with the man that he only realized after he had said it what a weird thing it was for him to be starting a fight over. Intending on turning away and stomping off to the showers, he froze when Zoro spoke up with a lazy drawl, "Want a hand?"

The words caused Sanji's head to snap up to look at Zoro in surprise, not entirely sure if the man was joking or not. Zoro hadn't offered to do anything between them since that first antagonistic stint in the elevator, and Sanji still wasn't certain if the man had been serious then either. Jaw working for a moment, he levelled with Zoro's calm expression and balked, "Seriously?"

Zoro's cocked eyebrow fell and he shrugged lamely, "Just offering."

"Yeah... alright." Sanji agreed suddenly, nearly as surprised with his own answer as Zoro clearly was. The older man arching a brow in astonishment at the blond which Sanji only met with a set jaw and a firm, challenging glare. After several moments Zoro simply shrugged with a smirk and gestured for Sanji to lead the way. It took Sanji an embarrassing moment to figure out what Zoro was implying, before turning and making for the showers.

Grateful for the short walk where he was able to keep his back to the older man, quietly freaking out as he could hardly believe what he had just agreed to. Mind rushing a mile a minute as he came to the horrifying realization that this would be his first sexual encounter in _months_ since getting into pornography. Trying to calm his nerves he turned on the hot water and stepped under the spray as he tried working out exactly what he was supposed to do next.

Thankfully, the decision was taken from him as Zoro stepped in after him and shut the door, leaving them entirely alone for the first time in weeks. Zoro immediately wrapping an arm around Sanji's waist and pulling him flush up against his broad chest as his other hand reached down to grab Sanji's erection firmly, solidifying at least half of Sanji's teenage fantasies in one fell swoop.

Air rushed from Sanji's lungs at the impatient man-handling as fresh arousal pooled in his gut and made his dick pulse harder. Body shivering as Zoro's lips pressed gently onto his shoulder while he gazed down at the grip he had on Sanji, hand beginning to move. A few tiny strokes and Sanji was already melting into Zoro's embrace as a primal part of him was satiated in a way filming never did.

"O-oh fuck..." Sanji mumbled hoarsely, watching in awe as Zoro began working him with practised strokes. The rough, callouses feeling amazing on his heated member, and each of the man's slow jerks was perfectly timed. Swallowing thickly as Sanji commented dumbly, "You're really good at that."

A smug scoff was muffled by Sanji's shoulder as the blond could feel the other man respond with a grin, "I better be."

"A-arrogant," Sanji stuttered with an embarrassing hitch to his words, "shithead."

If Zoro was annoyed by the comment he didn't show it, instead focusing entirely on bringing Sanji to completion. Eyes sliding shut, Sanji let his head fall back against Zoro's shoulder and surrendered to him as they both lost track of time under the hot stream of water. Zoro's other hand beginning to wander over Sanji's body – caressing and pinching playfully – before lowering between Sanji's thighs. Fingers dipping inside before making a noise of surprise that matched Sanji's moan of pleasure.

"Oh, fuck..." Zoro breathed with an amazingly sincere amount of reverence, voice husky as he commented, "You're still so loose."

"Yeah," Sanji snipped sardonically, hand coming out to brace on the tiled wall to support himself as he goaded, "that tends to happen after you spend thirty minutes working me open in front of a camera."

Zoro ignored Sanji's comment in favour for working three fingers back inside the blond, thrusting playfully in time with his strokes. Sanji had to take several moments to think disturbing thoughts to try and keep his orgasm at bay; not wanting to loose Zoro's hands on him so soon. He didn't know what the hell this was between them, but he was certain that the moment he came then it would be all over.

Getting better control over his libido, Sanji began riding back on Zoro's hand as he greedily focused on his own pleasure now that there were no cameras around. Building and building, Sanji nearly sobbed when Zoro pulled his hand out, but quieted when something else was gently placed against his opening; nearly choking on his tongue at the realization of what it was.

"Can I?" Zoro asked simply, Sanji's eyes still bugging out at the notion that Zoro was hard of his own violation and requesting to be inside him. Something Sanji had only dreamed about and had never expected to happen, especially after how rude the man had been. A million questions and concerns bubbled up immediately, but Sanji stomped them down in favour of his arousal. Throwing caution to the wind because despite whatever Zoro's motivations may be Sanji was not going to give up an opportunity with this man.

"Since when are you so polite?" Sanji jibed flatly, casting a shrewd glance over his shoulder at the other man hoping to hide his nervousness behind a facade of playful banter. Not quite able to see his face, but just enough to hear a disgruntled snort followed by annoyed grumbling which meant he had succeeded in annoying the man.

Without wasting any more time Zoro began carefully pushing inside Sanji, keeping one hand on Sanji at all times while stroking soothingly. Zoro eased inside of him slow and gentle, but he might as well have slammed into him with how fast Sanji lost his breath. Overcome with pleasure like every other time Zoro was inside him, however this time was so much harder now that there were no cameras to keep him level.

Other hand coming to slam against the tiled wall to match the first one, Sanji now braced himself against the cool surface as Zoro slid into him. Filling him far better than he had earlier as he gasped around the pressure continuing to push further and further inside of him. Finally coming to rest at the hilt, his hips flush with Sanji's rear as the blond was pretty sure he was going to explode the moment Zoro moved.

Careful not to jostle Sanji too much, Zoro leaned forward over Sanji's tense form to nuzzle the hair away from his ear. Nipping at the shell delicately before murmuring softly, "Good?"

"I'm gonna cum." Sanji gritted out thickly, loath to admit it, but not wanting Zoro to move too soon and bring this amazing tryst to an end. Every fibre of his being telling him to push backwards onto the other man to finally get his release, having to bite down on his lower lip to fight the damn urge.

"W-" Zoro grunted softly in confusion, still being oddly affectionate as his arm slid around Sanji's waist once more to hold him firmly to his chest, "Well what's stopping you, you dumb blond?"

"Don't want to." Sanji grunted a little softer, finally managing to get some leeway back as he shook his head. Not able to tell Zoro the real reason which was that he wanted to stretch this private time with the other man as long as he possibly could. Certain that this would be his last opportunity as the likelihood of them ever doing something again off camera was probably lower than zero.

Huffing exasperatedly, Zoro kept his arm firmly around Sanji as his hand returned to stroking the blond expertly. Beginning to thrust pointedly into Sanji as the blond gasped in surprise and protested swiftly, trying to glance over his shoulder at the other man, "W-w-wait. What are you doing, damn grasshead?

"I wanna feel you when you come." Zoro groaned pleasantly, refusing to let the blond go as he pulled as far out as he could before guiding himself back in with a long, controlled slide. Hand tightening its grip on Sanji's cock as his wrist began jerking with perfect twists as he seemed intent on bring Sanji to completion.

"Oh shit..." Sanji moaned obscenely, arousal building sharply as he knew there was no way to stop himself now. Past the point of no return as there was only a few more moments left before he'd be cumming, "you can't say shit like that."

"Like what?" Zoro prodded playfully, guiding Sanji forward until the blond was crowded up against the tiled wall and Zoro went about setting a proper pace. Thrusting up into Sanji forcefully, but with surprisingly less urgency as when they were on camera. "Huh?"

"Ngh." Sanji just groaned back happily in response, no longer caring about their banter as Zoro filled him over and over again. Even when they were filming Zoro had never fucked him like this – filming had always been hard and pointed for the sake of the camera and the viewer – but here each thrust was purposefully and only meant for Sanji.

"Like how I get hard just thinking about sucking your cock?" Zoro whispered into his ear, more of a grunt than anything else as his hips smacked up into Sanji erratically, indicating that he was far closer to cumming than Sanji thought. Continuing to slam up into the blond as he buried his face in Sanji's hair to pant into his ear, "Or like how your tight ass makes me want to spill my load right away?"

"Mmhn." The whine slipped past Sanji's lips before he could stop it and instantly felt Zoro's teeth grinning by the shell of his ear. Thrusts speeding up as he rammed Sanji in the wall, hand pumping him fast, and in the next moment his orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut. An obscene groan spilling over his lips as his whole body quaked and for a moment he forgot about everything else around him.

Sanji could distantly feel Zoro's forehead pressed between his shoulder blades, riding out his own orgasm as Sanji trembled around him. His body so incredibly worn from their filming earlier that he could hardly keep himself standing as his used hole tightened around the other man. Bracing himself on the wall in front of him with both hands as the only thing keeping him from dropping to the ground was Zoro's grip on his hips.

"Ho-" _ly shit._

Shuddering slowly coming to a stop as Sanji couldn't find the energy to finish his statement while Zoro promptly slid out of Sanji and dropped to his knees while making quick work of cleaning Sanji out before the shower had a chance to. Face buried deep in Sanji's ass as the blond yelped in aroused surprise, "GEE!"

No comment was made as Zoro continued to rim the blond happily. Large hands on the blond's hips held him in place as he ate him clean. Tongue teasing into him like it had the first time Zoro had done it for the camera, however this time much more intent on lapping up the cum oozing out of Sanji. Gentler this time as he eventually pulled away and placed a soft bite to Sanji's ass cheek before pushing himself to his feet. By now Sanji was a moaning mess leaning against the tile, only idly glancing out of the corner of his eye as Zoro leaned over his shoulder curiously, a grin plastered across his cheeky face as he goaded, "What'd you say?"

"Nothing!" Sanji vehemently denied, keeping his hair in front of his face to hide his blush as he was still trying to recover from his orgasm and was hardly ready to deal with Zoro's teasing as well. Part of him was still in bliss from what Zoro's tongue had been doing to his rear, but nevertheless refused to turn around and look at the other man.

"Sure..." Zoro mused through a chuckle, dipping his head forward to rinse his hair out one last time before stepping back and out of the shower stall, murmuring through a laugh as he walked away, "Hoge."

Sanji's face went from a cautious blush to horribly red in seconds as it was confirmed that Zoro had heard his weird cry of surprise. Staying behind long after he had heard the man change and leave, and even longer still as he sunk to the floor under the hot spray as he tried to work out what exactly had just happened between the two of them.

Head dropping into his hands over what he had allowed the man to do, not to mention how much he had enjoyed himself. Hating that his heart immediately clenched happily at the knowledge of what he and Zoro had just done together, but knowing that regardless of how amazing it had been; it was very, very, "Stupid."

~X~

"Hey you~" Ace singsonged happily as Sanji exited the bathroom, still feeling a little filthy despite having taken a thorough shower after his and Zoro's activities. As the other man neared the blond, Sanji glanced around nervously as he was already certain that everyone had noticed how long he had Zoro had remained in the change rooms.

"Uh... yeah?" Sanji responded quickly, trying to go for aloof but knowing he likely sounded breathless. His fears becoming realized as Ace came to a stop in front of him and a grin began spreading across his face; the man very obviously aware of what had taken place.

"Nice shower?"

Sanji's face lit up a stunning scarlet as he stared back at the man wordlessly, lips pressing together in muted embarrassment as there was clearly nothing he could say to salvage the situation. Part of him wanted to honestly blurt out that it had been the best damn shower of his life, but the other half was still berating himself and reminding that it would likely never happen again.

"Jeez, relax." Ace guffawed, laughing into the back of his hand before waving Sanji's worry away, "It's totally normal; I was just teasing you."

"Ah..." Sanji nodded in relief, however on the inside his guts twisted sharply at the thought that this was something that Zoro did after all his shoots. Considering his casual invitation in the elevator it seemed like the man definitely wasn't shy when it came to playing around with his new co-workers.

Was this something he did with all the new boys?

"Anyway, I mostly came to bother you 'cause we're all going out drinking this weekend." Ace informed casually, completely oblivious to the panicked emotions stirring in the blond. "A bunch of people from the studio and friends; Water 7 at nine on Friday if you're interested?"

"Yeah... Yeah!" Sanji recovered as his first response sounded far too let down as he gifted the man with a charming smile, hiking his bag up on his shoulder and masked the last of his reservations towards Zoro, "That sounds great. I'll definitely see you there."

"Awesome!" Hand coming down firmly on Sanji's shoulder in friendly pat as Ace walked by the blond, "Looking forward to it."

Sanji watched the other man leave, glad that he hadn't pushed he other subject further before heaving a resigned sigh and heading out as well. Making his way to Nami's office to get his paycheck while still mulling over everything that had just happened and the very likely possibility that this was just a game Zoro played with all the new guys.

If so, would it really be so bad to play along?

Knocking first, he entered after she gave word for him to come in and for the moment put all thoughts of the confusing man out of his head. Tucking his cheque safely away in his bag before making polite conversation with the woman. Giving her a heavily censored summary of how his past couple shoots and in turn her commenting on how well the views on the latest edit had been. Conversation eventually trailing off as Nami inquired amicably, "You coming out on Friday?"

"Most likely." Sanji chuckled before gesturing vaguely around himself, "Not like I have work the next day."

At that Nami gave cute giggle that had Sanji easily melting, the woman far too beautiful when she laughed and her voice almost melodious. Sanji smile eventually faded as he absently wondered what Zoro actually sounded like when he laughed, not just the cocky bark he had for the camera or the smug chuckle; but an honest laugh...

"Speaking of work, there's a few guys I'd like you to meet there." Nami explained casually, bringing Sanji out of his musings, "As much as you and Zoro's contract has been lucrative for me, I was hoping to get you started in some other videos."

"Oh!" Sanji noted with muted surprise, a little caught off guard that the woman was already considering moving him along into other shoots and various contracts. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a tad disappointed at the prospect of finishing up things with Zoro just when it seemed like they might be getting along.

Rather perceptively, Nami seemed to catch his tone and reassured airily, "You and Zoro will still have a solid contract – I'm not stupid enough to pass up the money you two are making me – but maybe some fresh meat or even a threesome could make things interesting, no?"

"Ah, yeah. Of course!" Sanji agreed quickly, a little intimidated by the idea but also quite intrigued. It had never been a scenario he had been in, but he could quite vividly remember the one's Zoro had been in and the possibility of being able to participate in a scene like that already had the heat rising along his collar in anticipation.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Upon entering the crowded and obnoxiously loud bar, Sanji spent several disorienting minutes getting through coat check and finding the main dance area. At first glance it seemed Sanji might be looking for his coworkers for quite sometime, but he eventually caught a flash of green hair that helpfully pulled his gaze over to his co-star.

Sanji spotted Zoro reclined comfortably in a booth with a several other people, only a few of which he recognized. The table was littered with already many empty beer bottles and Zoro seemed to be making an effort to contributing as many as he could on his own. Ace was also present, slamming his fist on the table and spilling beer everywhere as he laughed uproariously at something that had been said.

Approaching their table was something that Sanji was not looking forward to since he still hadn't talked to Zoro since their encounter in the shower. Not to mention most of the people he recognized from the set had no doubt known about what had happened between them. Even if Ace had assured him it was completely normal he was still not quite sure if he could handle that interaction yet.

Just as he was psyching himself up to make his way over, he was saved from having to confront them as Nami made her way over with a taller, brooding man in tow behind her. Arms extended with a large smile, she greeted Sanji with a tight hug before pulling back and yelled happily over the music, "Sanji! So glad you could make it!"

"Thank you for inviting me." Sanji responded cheerfully, his happy tone somewhat lost as he had to raise his voice to get his reply heard over the music.

"Some of the guys have a booth in the corner." Nami explained with a vague gesture towards where Zoro was situated, "Everyone else is around."

Sanji nodded in understanding as his gaze turned towards the other man that had not yet introduced himself. A rather lanky fellow with numerous tattoos covering what skin was visible to Sanji's sight; the ink crawling all the way up his arms and to his shoulders, even more curling underneath the thin black tank he wore. Mottled facial hair decorated the jaw of his handsome – yet tired – face as he watched Sanji with a bored stare.

"Oh, yes. This is Law." Nami introduced after noting the two men sizing each other up, waving her hand lazily as she explained far too casually, "I was thinking of planning a video with you two, maybe a threesome if Zoro's up for it. Speaking of..."

"Pleasure." Law muttered monotonously while extending a hand. It didn't seem like the interaction was at all unusual, but to Sanji he was still getting used to the idea of meeting potential sexual partners in such a casual manner. Nami's tone implied that she might as well had said that they'd be partners on a big marketing project and she wanted their sales projections handed into her by Friday afternoon.

The red-head in question was already wandering off leaving them alone as Sanji shook off his unprofessional awkwardness and took up Law's hand, giving a firm shake while responding, "Likewise."

"Drink?" Law asked as flatly as before, gesturing towards the bar. A little taken aback by how polite the other man was being, considering all of his previous interactions with other stars had been less than professional. The only time Zoro hadn't been sulking around like he had a stick up his ass was in the shower the other day, and that had been abnormal behaviour to say the least.

"Sure." Sanji shrugged congenially, following after the man through the throngs of people dancing, screaming, and drinking. He figured he might as well take the time to befriend the man if there was a chance they'd end up having to do a shoot together at some point.

Law ordered them two drinks and they spent the next several minutes talking casually about each of their previous works, and how they had gotten into the industry. It wasn't nearly as weird talking about his job as he thought it'd be and as conversation steered elsewhere Sanji found it even easier to just simply talk to the man. It was almost a pity it wasn't as easy to talk to all his co-workers in the same fashion...

"Another?" Law offered while flagging down the bartender once more. Sanji watching the lean stretch of the man's body with slight despondency as he wondered why his thoughts turned to Zoro even when he was having a perfectly fine conversation with another human being.

Placing his empty glass on the counter he waved him off politely, "I drove; one is all I can do."

Law accepted his explanation graciously and they continued to talking amiably as he was occasionally introduced to a friend or fellow coworker. Everyone getting increasingly friendlier and louder as the night went on and more alcohol was consumed, and more and more often he was used as a leaning post while someone drunkenly joined in their conversation for a bit before wandering off.

Just as Sanji was thinking of calling it a night had heading home, a tap on his shoulder had him drawn from his latest conversation with a drunken Luffy attempting to count all of the tattoos on a very unwilling Law. Turning to find Nami smiling cheerfully up at him with a disgruntled Zoro in tow behind her, an almost devious smile lighting up her face as she crooned, "Sanji, darling. Could you give Zoro a ride home? He's had a bit too much to drink."

"I told you I'm fine, you bitch!" Zoro slurred angrily.

"Oi!" Sanji began hotly, not entirely in the mood for Zoro's attitude right now, especially not when he had had such a pleasant evening with his more congenial co-workers.

"Ignore him, Sanji." Nami simpered, "He gets grumpy when he gets cut off."

Sanji still wasn't satisfied but ignored the green haired man upon request and look back down at the woman. Curious as to why she thought it would be a good idea to have him drive the drunken model home rather than someone who knew the man a bit better.

"Here's the address," Nami handed him a slip of paper, "Think you can manage?"

"Absolutely." Sanji agreed cheerfully, checking his watch as he realized it was probably a good time for him to be heading out anyways. Bidding goodbye to Law and Nami, as well as a few others before beginning to attempt to make his way through the crowd with Zoro trailing after him looking begrudgingly annoyed.

Once outside they began making their way over to Sanji's car as Zoro refused to say anything beyond the occasional drunken grumble, and Sanji was quietly freaking out over being alone with the man once more. Not sure if he should just stay quiet considering Zoro's state, or if now was a good time to perhaps ask for an honest answer as to why Zoro had done what he had in the showers.

However, the chance was taken from him as they arrived at Sanji's beaten up vehicle and he had to help the drunken man open the trick handle to the passenger side door. Holding it open as Zoro practically fell into the seat before dragging his feet in afterwards; making Sanji wonder just how much the man had had to drink.

"In ya get." Sanji urged, closing the door firmly behind the other man with an annoyed mumble afterwards of, "You drunk bastard."

Enjoying the few quiet seconds it took to walk around to the driver's side, he wondered what cosmic joke the universe was playing on him that he'd end up playing babysitter to the man currently causing him such emotional vexation. Heaving a sigh as he pulled the door open, he plopped down in the seat and started the engine, keeping an eye on the drunk man out of the corner of his eye that was currently closing and opening his hand with intense captivation.

Throwing the car into drive, he gunned it out of the parking lot and made for the address Nmi had given him; hoping to spend as little awkward time in this car with the other man as possible. They made it a several blocks in silence until Zoro made a bored noise and turned his attention onto Sanji, a hand falling into the blond's lap rather suddenly. Sanji thankfully not veering off the road as he yelped, "What?!"

"Relax, Hoge." Zoro mused with a drunken smirk, "It'll be fun."

"Wha-" Sanji tried to mimic in confusion, but was cut short as he watched in shock as Zoro worked his fly down and dug his dick out of his boxer shorts. Playing with the soft dick until it traitorously began responding to the attention as Sanji was still trying to formulate a response as to why Zoro was doing what he was currently doing, "Hey-"

A loud honking startled Sanji as Zoro absently noted, "Green light."

Sanji had hardly begun easing the car forward before Zoro was leaning forward and engulfing Sanji's semi-hard cock into his perfect mouth. Car still staying in his lane, Sanji now had a white knuckled grip on the wheel as he wheezed out anxiously, "What are you-"

His question was cut short as Zoro leaned further forward and swallowed around Sanji's cock, the sensation of the man's throat tightening causing the blond make a further embarrassing sounds. Fighting for articulation before finally exclaiming desperately, "You're drunk!"

With an annoyed noise Zoro pulled off of Sanji's dick and looked up at the blond with a deadpanned expression, "Well spotted."

Floundering for several moments as his gaze kept returning to the road before back to Zoro's gorgeous hazel, "I'm not!"

"Obviously." Zoro snorted with a sarcastic roll of his eyes, maintaining conversation with the blond but continuing to stroke his hand teasingly up Sanji's inappropriately aroused cock, "You wouldn't be nearly as tightly wound if you just had a couple beers."

"We can't do this!" Sanji tried explaining himself, while still attempting to drive down the street and not be entirely driven into the ditch by Zoro's expert hand, "I'd be taking advantage- You're not- I... unh..."

Zoro seemed to be taken aback for a moment – even a little insulted – before scoffing derisively and shaking his head. Finally responding with a laugh, "I'm not _that_ drunk; trust me you couldn't take advantage of me if you wanted."

"I-"

A large honk interrupted Sanji as Zoro smirked, "Green light."

"Argh!" Sanji grunted angrily as he stomped on the gas and gunned it through the intersection, annoyed at once again getting so thoroughly distracted. Managing to get back into the flow of traffic before once again being made quite aware of their situation as Zoro leaned over in his seat again to lick the tip of Sanji's exposed dick, "Uughnn."

"Just shut up and enjoy it." Zoro muttered, sounding even a little exasperated at this point as he gave another teasing lick.

Swallowing thickly, Sanji gave a nod that he realized Zoro couldn't see before mumbling tightly, "Kay."

Despite his initial concern being abated, there was still a million questions whirling inside Sanji's skull as to why Zoro wanted to do this in the first place, and if these trysts between them were going to be a much more common thing. Sanji still hadn't gotten a chance to ask the man about their encounter in the shower and now this was happening. What did it mean? Why was it happening? How-

Zoro adjusted in his seat so he was at a better angle to deep throat the blond and Sanji very quickly stopped caring about the why's and how's. Using all of his concentration skills to keep them on the road as they headed to Zoro's apartment while the man in question playfully sucked Sanji's dick from the passengers seat.

It seemed that Zoro was intent on pleasuring the blond, but also wanted to keep him on the edge. So when they pulled to a stop in front of the address Nami had given, Sanji was infuriated that the drive hadn't been longer and he was still not nearly close enough to come. Watching Zoro pull back with dismay as he realized he'd have to wait until he got home before he could even begin to deal with his situation.

Wiping the back of his hand across his mouth Zoro asked with a seductive purr, "Wanna come up and finish?"

Sanji sat for a moment in shock – dick still sticking out of his pants – as the more rational part of his brain had concerns and questions it wanted answered. However, the aroused half – as well as his obsessive teenage fantasies – was much stronger. Not able to actually answer, but able to nod eagerly in wide eyed agreement.

Hurriedly tucking himself away, Sanji followed Zoro inside the apartment complex and over to the elevators, barely making it inside before Zoro was on him. Slamming him up against the wall viciously, only this time with his lips planted over Sanji's and his hands coming to hike Sanji's thighs up around his waist. Grinding the blond into the wall with his hips as a free hand blindly reached out to hit the button for his floor.

Zoro's lips were on his for the first time outside a camera and were just as passionate as he had imagined they'd be, only there was a bit of hurriedness to his motions that his cocky, on camera persona never had. Biting Sanji's lower lips wantonly as his hands roved Sanji's body with aggressive, eager strokes. Tearing at clothes that he wasn't allowed to take off just yet as Sanji moaned into his mouth.

Sanji allowing his own hands to wander as they threaded into the luscious green locks as he began returning the kiss. Enjoying a few heady moments before Zoro pulled back and Sanji immediately braced himself for the man to come to his senses and drop Sanji. Instead he found Zoro grinning down at him, "This is how our elevator encounter should have gone."

A little taken aback by the sudden admission, Sanji didn't really have a response beyond a garbled noise of agreement. Not entirely sure if Zoro meant that as a good thing or a bad thing, before returning to kissing Sanji. Making his arousal quite known as he began grinding into Sanji eagerly.

The elevator doors slid open and Zoro quickly guided the blond out of it, continually taking stops along the hall to pin Sanji to a wall and kiss him desperately. Before releasing him and dragging the dazed blond along in his wake, eventually making it to his apartment and getting inside after some trouble with the keys. Door barely shutting before Sanji was back up against it and beginning to wonder what Zoro's obsession was with pinning Sanji against hard surfaces.

Zoro took a break from ravaging Sanji's mouth to duck down and attack his neck with playful bites and licks, all the while grinding teasingly into the blond. Groaning headily as he reached Sanji's clavicle and nipping the bone while murmuring drunkenly, "I can't stop thinking about you."

Once again Sanji was at a loss for what to say, but this time it was due to the ecstatic shock Zoro's words had inflict upon him. Hardly daring to trust his own ears as he moaned appreciatively and pulled Zoro back up to kiss him once more as his most longed for fantasy was actually coming true.

As Zoro dragged him further into the apartment, Sanji didn't really get a good look around the expansive studio before the older man was tackling him back into the bed. Pinning Sanji amoungst the unmade blankets and finally working at getting Sanji naked; shirt the first thing to go as Zoro seemed intent on taking his time with each bit of skin revealed. Mouth drunkenly worshipping Sanji's chest in ways he had never, ever bothered doing while being filmed.

Finally working his way down to Sanji's pants where he got them off quickly and tossed them off the side of the bed absently, much more focused on Sanji's dick that had now been painfully hard since the car ride. The next several minutes consisted of him making up for teasing Sanji in the car, as he prepped the blond for what was to come.

Sanji eventually found himself on top of the other man, riding him teasingly as they both had been edging for the past several minutes. The impending need to come stilling as Sanji stared down at Zoro and nearly stopped moving altogether at the way Zoro looked underneath him.

The expression on Zoro's face was like nothing in any of his videos – that cocky expression and smug smirk plastered across perfect teeth – even when he was close to finishing he still kept his gaze pinned on his bottom. There were the few moments of fluttering lashes, or the very occasional wince, but none of them ever looked like this.

Zoro's jaw was gorgeously lax as he moaned beautifully in time with each of Sanji's down thrusts, his face incredibly peaceful despite the obvious pleasure lancing throughout his body. His eyes were blissfully closed as he seemed completely lost in his own impending orgasm. Fingers trembling at Sanji's hips as his eyes would flicker open once in a while to take in the image of Sanji on top of him before closing happily again.

It was such a polar opposite from the usually aggressive demeanour the man had while filming, and it was something Sanji was eager to see. Amazed that Zoro was letting his guard down just enough to allow Sanji to see this more vulnerable side of him, a side of him that looked so utterly _lost_.

"I'm gonna cum..." Sanji warned through a gasp, hands clawing at Zoro's chest as he began arching into the sensation. Grinding down on Zoro in just the right way to push himself further, until the other man's hand fell to grasp his cock and Sanji was spilling over the edge with a clipped cry.

Shuddering around Zoro as he came across the man's chest in spurts, he could faintly feel the older man stiffening under him as he too came with short jerks. Milking Sanji with one hand as the other kept Sanji pinned to him with a death grip on his waist. Grinding up into him long after they had both finished and Sanji eventually pulled off of Zoro. Falling into the bed beside him with a gracious groan of relief while they both panted and collected themselves. Sanji eventually getting enough of his bearings to ask, "Can I smoke?"

All he got was a lazy wave from Zoro which the blond took as a yes before blindly reaching around on the floor before locating his discarded jeans. Finding his smokes and lighter, before lighting up and exhaling a happy cloud of smoke into the canopy above them in their post-coital bliss. Focusing mainly on how he felt now and forcing himself not to worry about whatever would come after tonight.

"Thirsty." Zoro grumbled incoherently after a few minutes, pushing himself out of bed and stumbling off towards the kitchen covered in lube and cum with his dick still firm between his thighs. Sanji grunting in acknowledgement as his first few drags ate up almost half his cigarette as he listened to the other man rustling around in his kitchen. Brain still foggy with post-euphoric bliss, but just lucid enough to begin to worry about what Zoro would say when he came back.

Obnoxious, thudding footsteps announced Zoro's return as he stomped out into the main area with a beer in hand, chugging it back greedily while baring his full nudity to Sanji. The blond remained lounging in bed with a cigarette held aloft in his left hand as he was given the pleasure of seeing one of Zoro's less photogenic traits. Watching apprehensively as Zoro finished chugging the beer and tossed the empty can aside with a belch and turned his gaze back onto Sanji.

A bit of ash fell from his cigarette to tumble down the back of his hand as Sanji continued to watch the uncultured heathen that he was somehow unwittingly fallen for. Certain that Zoro's naked display would not be nearly as endearing when he was aged and had obtained a beer gut.

Stretching in a languish way that was entirely unfair to Sanji's sanity, Zoro yawned blearily while scratching at his right pectoral in a rather boorish manner. Glancing down at his still hard cock absently before back up at Sanji and grunting, "Round two?"

Still in a state of awe over the ape-like behaviour of this supposed model, Sanji quickly shook off his more rational half and took an encouraging puff on his cigarette while managing, "Yeah, alright."

A predatory grin broke out across Zoro's face and in moment he was darting across the room to tackle Sanji back into his bed. Helping to guide Sanji's hand to the night table to squash out the last of his cigarette while his lips found Sanji's, kissing the blond fervently like he never had when they had been on camera.

~X~

Dawn had barely broken when Sanji found himself waking, blinking around in momentary confusion as he did not recognize the ceiling above him. It was only after he glanced over to find a sleeping Zoro in his bed that last night's events came rushing back to him. Eyes widening in disbelief as he noted that he was indeed naked underneath the blankets and that the pleasant ache in his rear was all too fresh.

Carefully pushing himself out of bed so as not to wake the sleeping man, Sanji pulled on his pants before ducking out onto the balcony for a morning smoke. Lighting up as he glanced around the impressive view Zoro's apartment afforded him before back inside to the comfortable suite the man owned. Actually able to take everything in as last night there hadn't been much time to take in his surroundings.

Thoughts of last night had his cheeks warming as he bit his lip through a smile, still a little bit embarrassed over how easily he had thrown himself at the man, but also so relieved at how Zoro had reciprocated. While things had started out rocky between them, Sanji couldn't help being hopeful that these last two trysts between them held some meaning.

Finishing his cigarette, he politely snubbed it out and pocketed before heading back inside and awkwardly stood for a moment trying to figure out what to do. It seemed impolite to wake the man – not mention Sanji was still far too nervous to know what he'd say – and as much as he'd love to crawl back in bed with him he had to be at his other job in an hour. Snagging a notepad from the messy table, he began writing out a note for the still sleeping man for when he woke.

'I had a wonderful-' Nope.

Page torn off, crumpled and pocketed, Sanji started again. It needed to be polite, but not junior high school levels of awkward; something a bit more casual.

'Thanks for-' Definitely not.

Second one pocketed as Sanji began to fiddle with the pen in agitation of what to write. How on earth was he supposed to let Zoro know it had been amazing without sounding like a gushing teenage girl? And how was he supposed to let him know that he was up for more if he was interested?

'Call m-' Cliche. And they worked together; he wouldn't need to call...

Giving up entirely Sanji set the notepad aside and decided against it as this was all around the basis that Zoro even wanted to contact Sanji at all after this. Yesterday had likely been a fluke anyway and any advances on Sanji's part would probably just freak they guy out. If anything it would be best to just ask Zoro about it next time he saw him for their next shoot, and just simply find out what the man was after. Finishing getting dressed, he pulled on his jacket and made his was quietly out of the apartment.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

"Pardon?!"

"We're gonna have you paired up with someone new." Nami reiterated nonchalantly, continuing to peruse the multitudinous paperwork while completely unaware to the surprise on Sanji's face. Tapping several pages on her desk to right them before setting them aside and musing aloud, "I have a few people in mind but we can discuss it later."

"What..." Sanji finally managed, frowning in disbelief as he clarified, "...are you saying?"

"Zoro wanted the contract terminated."

For the first time Sanji now understood what it meant to have it feel like the floor had just disappeared right out from under him. A moment of surreal weightlessness coalesced around him as he took the words in before the cold reality had his stomach feeling like it had dropped right out of him. Nearly ill in shock as he looked up at Nami and mumbled softly, "Why?"

"Who knows?" Nami lamented with a petulant shrug, still completely unaware of Sanji's forlorn breakdown happening feet away from her, "The guy's a fickle prick; one minute he's enthusiastic and the next he decides to make decisions simply to make my life more difficult."

"Ah." Sanji breathed out numbly, trying to hide the crushing sadness at Zoro sudden – yet obvious – rejection. It was clear that their time together last weekend had been the final straw for the other actor, but Sanji couldn't help but wonder why. He was desperate to know but at the same time dreading the answer that would no doubt crush his emotions even further.

Nami dismissed him and he made his way out of her office in a daze as he couldn't quite fathom what to do next. All of his plans concerning Zoro had involved talking to him at their next shoot, but now there was going to be none. Closing the door he stood thoughtfully for a moment as the situation continued to roll over in his mind. His initial shock fading as he began to shift through his memories with furious distraught; distinctly remembering that night a few weeks ago when he had spent the night at the man's place; had it all meant nothing?

Suddenly Sanji's sadness and rejection were gone, replaced by a betrayed ferocity that demanded answers. Taking off at a brisk pace – making for Zoro's apartment – fully intending to get a proper answer out of the man and settle this mess once and for all.

~X~

Upon arriving at Zoro's apartment – slyly sneaking into the complex behind someone else whom entered before him – he began pounding on the door with three angry knocks before immediately regretting it. Arm lowering shyly as he was suddenly acutely aware that he had not thought of what he was going to say once Zoro did in fact answer the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" Was distantly heard grumbled from the other side of the door, the response interrupted by a rather loud yawn before the handle jerked and the portal swung open. Sweeping back to expose a nearly naked Zoro with frazzled hair, one eye still shut as he blearily glared out at Sanji, "Whadda you want?"

Sanji was taken aback for a moment as he noted that beyond the man's initial dishevelled appearance, he looked rather worn down and ragged. Dark bags under his eyes despite the fact that he had clearly just woke up, body odour discernible as the man seemingly hadn't showered in days, and the obvious hint of alcohol on his breath made Sanji wonder what on earth the man had been up to. Earlier irritation fading minutely as he muttered almost guiltily, "Nami said you're cancelling our contract."

Zoro seemed genuinely caught off guard for a moment as he registered the blond's words, frown twitching across his brow in confusion. A look of understanding swiftly followed as he chuckled lightly, arms coming up to cross over his chest as he lazily leaned up against the door jam, "Yeah?"

"Why?" Sanji questioned, hoping for aggressively indignant but knowing he probably came across as timidly pathetic. Attempting to salvage it by muttering, "The pay was great."

"Cause I'm bored." Zoro shrugged with a drawl, eyes rolling to the side before levelling on the blond with barely concealed contempt, "We did a couple shoots, it was fun. Not interested in fucking the same ass on the reg. Besides it's not like I got into this industry for the mone-"

Zoro's scathing reply was cut abruptly short as Sanji's fist connected sharply with his nose with a sickening crack – whether it was from Zoro's nose or Sanji's hand the blond was unsure – but he revelled in the rewarding sound nonetheless. Pain immediately blossomed across his knuckles and it took all of his willpower not to flinch as he glared at Zoro while waiting for him to collect himself.

Hand clasped over his bloody nose, Zoro winced up at Sanji between his fingers with a dark scowl ladening his brow as he growled, "What the fuck?!"

Sanji's hands remained clenched at his sides as his shoulders continued to rise and fall with barely constrained anger at Zoro's previous comment. The sight of blood making him feel somewhat vindicated but not nearly enough to staunch the painful turmoil whirling inside of him as the reality of just how horrible the other man was was forced upon him. Resolve crumbling despite his strong stance as he managed with morose understanding, "You're a piece of shit..."

Turning and striding away with furious intent, he purposefully refused to look back at the still indignant man. Kicking open the stairwell door, he barely made it a flight before stumbling into a wall while cradling his injured hand to his chest. Pain flaring through the knuckles as he idly noted to never punch anyone again as it didn't seem to be something he was good at. However, the burning sensation in his hand was nothing compared to the ache that had returned with a vengeance in his chest.

A deep, scalding ache that tore at his lungs – making it difficult to breath – while crawling up his throat to choke him even more efficiently. Unshed tears stinging just behind his eyes as he realized with full clarity for the first time just how much of a terrible person Zoro really was. Up until now he had made weak excuses for the man's behaviour, ignoring his degrading words and arrogant behaviour in favour of pretending it was endearing. But now, without a doubt, he could see for the first time what a manipulative, self-serving jerk he was.

"Stupid..." Sanji murmured quietly to himself, finally lowering his injured hand to tuck it gently in his pocket and continued down the stairs. A calm resignation taking over him as it seemed their encounter had finally cured him of these farcical feelings he had been harbouring for the other man.

~X~

When Sanji received a knock on his apartment door several hours later, he opened it with trepidation as he was expecting either the cops, Nami coming to fire him for assaulting her star actor, or perhaps even Zoro coming for payback. However, what he hadn't expected was Ace, whom – judging by his expression – had no doubt just come from Zoro's.

"Ah..." Sanji's face falling as his earlier behaviour now just felt embarrassing, guiltily looking down as he muttered, "What're you doing here?"

"You know why." Ace accused lightly, though there was no malice or judgment in his tone. If anything he sounded a little amused before jerking his thumb over his shoulder and asking, "Why'd you punch him in the nose?"

"Cause he's a prick." Sanji wanted to summon up a sufficient amount of venom in his tone to properly convey just how livid he was at the other man. However, his hand still throbbed painfully and the last of his anger had been driven into Zoro's nose; now all he felt was a dejected melancholy.

"Well, yeah," Ace agreed with a derisive snort, crossing his arms casually and rolling his eyes, "besides that."

That managed to get a wry smile out of the blond, eyes casting aside. "Why don't you just ask him?"

"I did." Ace stated flatly, "However, his story had some bias; especially since you had just punched him in the face."

"He cancelled our contract." Sanji stated bluntly, a little surprised at himself for so quickly admitting to the childish reason for attacking the other man. Regardless of Zoro's words, in retrospect Sanji loosing his cool over something that he had practically known from the start was pretty lame, "I dropped by to ask why and he had some enlightening rhetoric to share with me. I punched him. End of story."

"Care to share this enlightening rhetoric?"

It seemed stupid now, but Sanji knew he was already too committed to this conversation to close the door. Also, Ace struck Sanji as the type that wouldn't bugger off until he had gotten what he wanted. Heaving a sigh he muttered, "He said he was bored of our scenes; wants some fresh tail."

"Did he now?" Ace muttered – almost to himself – as he seemed genuinely curious, before deflecting and asking, "So why'd that make you mad; isn't it just porn?"

And there was the question Sanji had been dreading. To Zoro of course it had just been porn – like the dozens of other scenes and people he had been with – so of course Sanji getting all offended over his comment seemed bizarre. No one knew that the whole time it had meant something so much more. Sanji had known it was absolutely foolish to fall in love with a porn star, but it wasn't like he was known for making wise romantic decisions.

"I like – liked... him." Sanji admitted pathetically, keeping his gaze cast aside as he figured he might as well get this off his chest and explain his childish behaviour, "I've liked him for a long time. The only reason I came here was to-"

Sanji cut himself off, already hating himself for saying too much as he recovered and amended, "It doesn't matter; he only ever looks at me like I'm-"

Sanji couldn't bring himself to finish that thought, the pain from earlier stinging in his chest at the bored expression Zoro always directed his way. Ace, however, wasn't nearly as shocked as Sanji was expecting him to be, and when the blond finally braved a look up at the other man he seemed to be considering Sanji for a moment before asking with a frown, "Have... have you not seen the videos?"

"What are you talking about?" Sanji balked, of all the questions he had been expecting from the man that had been no where close to on his list. "What videos?!"

"Your videos together," Ace alluded with a continuously growing frown of confusion, for the first time the brunette actually seemed genuinely taken aback by what Sanji was saying, "Did you seriously not watch them?"

"I..." Sanji began timidly, "didn't want to..."

"Why not?" Ace asked incredulously, almost seeming concerned over the fact; it made Sanji wonder if it was odd for porn stars to not view their own work. Certainly _seeing_ his videos with Zoro would have been enjoyable, but he had had his reasons from the beginning why he didn't want to relive it.

"I didn't really wanna see myself," Sanji admitted quietly, now more than ever not wanting to ever see them after finally knowing what Zoro truly thought about him, "and besides..."

"And what?" Ace prodded, genuinely curious.

"Isn't this a little personal?" Sanji deflected hopefully, really not in the mood to have to divulge any more of his sob story to the other man. It was embarrassing enough he couldn't remain mature over what was obviously never anything between him and Zoro to begin with.

"I've seen you get fucked multiple times; this isn't nearly as personal as it could get." Ace countered flatly, clearly having none of Sanji's games as he continued to watch the blond intently. It seemed that Sanji was not going to be able to get the other man to leave until he had completely embarrassed himself in all aspects.

Sighing petulantly, Sanji gave a weak shrug and mumbled, "I don't need to be reminded..."

"Sanji." Ace muttered with a consoling tone, a small smile touching his lips as he ordered wryly, "Watch the videos."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Ace commanded cryptically, hands findings his pockets as he turned and made his way down the hall and away from Sanji's apartment. Leaving Sanji standing in his doorway quietly wondering what the hell the other man could possibly be on about.

~X~

It had taken a couple days to finally get up the courage to open his laptop and begin watching the videos involving him and Zoro. After everything Zoro had said this just felt like pouring salt in the wound, but he also had a suspicion that Ace would continue to pester him until he did. Not to mention he was a tad curious about the cryptic nature of the other man's request.

Turning on the first video, Sanji already felt his face flush as he watched the initial interaction between him and Zoro. Trying not to focus too hard on how coy he had come across and instead watched the way Zoro had been looking at him. All grins and cocky attitude, despite how pissed off he was at the man he could easily admit that Zoro was always in his element when on camera.

Watching all the way through, he refrained from getting aroused – which was an incredibly hard challenge in and of itself – however Zoro's earlier comments made it a tad easier. Instead he just watched the two of them and their interactions as he tried to look for whatever the hell it was Ace wanted him to see.

It started off as rough and brutish as most of Zoro's videos went, but sometime around the part where Sanji had begun fucking back onto Zoro the whole tone changed. Zoro's normal arrogant expression was replaced by one of surprise and slight frustration, and by the end he was looking at Sanji with nothing short of awe. As the final clip played with Sanji laying exhausted on the bed and licking his lower lip – the video ending just before Zoo scowled and shoved himself away from the blond – Sanji actually got a decent look at the desperate expression on Zoro's face that Sanji had never seen before in any of his other videos.

Frowning, he pulled up the next video and watched through as well, this time paying especially close attention to everything Zoro said and did. Slowly beginning to realize that the Zoro on camera with him was an _entirely_ different one that had been in all of his other videos. It was like watching a whole other person than who had been in any of his other films; the man constantly seeming like the was struggling to stay in control which was the exact opposite demeanour he had always prided himself on in every other shoot.

By the last video Sanji had completely forgotten he was even watching pornography as his eyes were glued to Zoro's face as he fucked into the blond on camera. The expression on his face one he had only seen one other time; when they had been alone together at his apartment. Jaw slack, eyes lidded, and his whole being looking so entirely _lost_ in the blond underneath him.

"Oh..." Sanji muttered softly under his breath, finally coming to realize exactly what Ace had been talking about. This wasn't the same Zoro had that been in dozens of other shoots with dozens of other men; this was a completely different side of the man and one that was just for Sanji.

Eyes suddenly widening in realization of what this must have meant from Zoro's perspective, Sanji was bolting out of his chair so fast it was knocked back on the floor. Barely grabbing his jacket as he darted from his apartment with a self berating mantra of, "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"

~X~

For the second time in a week Sanji came barrelling into Zoro's apartment complex, though this time instead of running up the stairs in confused indignation it was due to horrified panic. Praying that his actions hadn't messed everything up between them and he might still have a chance to explain himself. Suddenly everything that had happened between them so painfully obvious that he hated himself for not realizing it sooner.

As he arrived at Zoro's apartment, he gave a couple polite knocks before standing back as he waited for Zoro to answer the door. When he heard the footsteps approaching Sanji felt his stomach twist nervously as he hoped that what he had seen in their videos had been what Ace had been referring to and not some grandiose delusion on his part.

"Oh, great." Zoro drawled sardonically when he pulled the door open, hand snagging a white bat from behind the portal and levelling it on the blond in warning, "Come to punch me again?"

Sanji let Zoro brandish the weapon in his face, figuring it was the least Zoro was owed considering the last time he had dropped his guard around Sanji he had gotten a broken nose. Steeling himself, Sanji reassured himself over what Ace had said and what he himself had seen in their videos together. And even if he was wrong, or Zoro no longer wanted him anymore, then at least he was being honest.

"I like you." Sanji admitted rather anti-climatically.

Of all the answers Zoro must have been expecting, it seemed that that had not been one of them. Bat dropping several inches as he stared at Sanji with wide, shocked eyes before recovering and a suspicious mask slipped over his face. Pressing the bat firmly into Sanji's throat, Zoro leaned further forward and muttered shrewdly through narrowed eyes, "You're very confusing."

"Do you like me?" Sanji pressed on earnestly. If his hunch was right and what Ace had been alluding to was true, then it was clear that Sanji had been missing some very obvious signals from the uncommunicative man. Part of it Sanji's fault for maybe not noticing the signs, but also a little bit Zoro's for not saying anything.

"That depends;" Zoro grouched, finally beginning to lower the bat, "which answer is gonna get me hit?"

"Just answer the damn question." Sanji barked, "And no lying this time!"

"When have I lie-"

Zoro's grouched response was cut short as he caught the pointed look the blond sent him, dropping the bat entirely with an aggravated sigh. Tossing it noisily behind the door with a scowl as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, eyes never leaving Sanji as he seemed to contemplating the blond. Eventually coming to his own conclusion, he set his hands on his hips firmly.

"I meant it..." Zoro muttered softly, still watching Sanji with a tight expression but it seemed less hostile this time, "When I said I can't stop thinking about you."

A wave of relief washed over Sanji at the words, followed swiftly by enraged annoyance as he scowled and barked, "Then why the fuck did you say such shit things, you jackass?!"

"I deal with a million kids like you that try to hop on my dick to get famous," Zoro explained stiffly, still watching Sanji like he didn't entirely trust the blond yet, "I didn't need another one."

And suddenly all of Zoro's guarded behaviour made sense. Upon hindsight it was clear that Sanji hadn't exactly made it any easier, realizing a lot of his behaviour had been quite incriminating. To Zoro it had no doubt appeared that he had just been taking advantage of the situation to make a name for himself. Wincing slightly as he looked up at the older man, Sanji clarified with a twinge of remorse, "That was never my intent."

"You could've made that clearer."

"My mistake." Sanji amended sincerely before pointing out timidly, "You weren't exactly Mr. Nice Guy though; that stint in the elevator was Grade A assholery."

"I suppose." Zoro allowed simply, his body much more relaxed and his expression much fonder, however he still seemed a little wary as the watched the blond. No doubt still a little taken back by Sanji's sudden appearance and apology for the misunderstandings that had taken place between them.

"I'm sorry." Sanji muttered bashfully, in regards to everything that had happened as he silently hoped he hadn't ruined his chances with the man. Gesturing at his own nose to reference Zoro's which now had a bandage on it which no doubt was setting it and keeping it from healing at a funny angle, "And sorry for that..."

Zoro didn't seem nearly as annoyed as Sanji thought he'd be, if anything it seemed the whole situation now just appeared humorous to the older man. A wry smile lighting up his handsome features as he stepped aside to gesture for Sanji to finally come in while offering with a smirk, "Wanna come in and make it up to me?"

Eyebrows jumping up at the forward request, Sanji was taken aback for only a minute before realizing that it was Zoro's casual way of letting Sanji know he was forgiven. And it seemed despite their earlier lack of communication that they were finally getting on the same page. Stepping inside with an eager grin on his face, Sanji looked forward to whatever the other man had in store, and hopefully this time there would be no misunderstandings.

~ The End ~

A/N: Story is over however there will be a PWP ZoSanLaw epilogue (though this whole fic has been PWP who am I kidding?) so stay posted if you're interested. (It will not be important to the plot so no worries for those not interested :))


End file.
